Something more than that
by Kuroakouma01
Summary: Mai Chiharu, has come back to Iwatobi, after she has left for four years. She encounters her childhoud friends. But after a lot of talking and hanging out with her best friend, Tachibana Makoto, she realise that she might want to be more than just his friend. OCxMakoto. Warning for mistakes [Ratings : T - M ]
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! This a story with an OC. Her name is Chiharu Mai. She is 16 years old. She has wavy, lilac hair that reaches her waist with emerald eyes. She has e very nice relationship with all the characters, but her best friend is Makoto. I want to warn you for some mistakes. Just that. I hope you enjoy this story. Review anything you want. Enjoy *smiles*

_ **Something more than that**_

* * *

My eyes are wide open with joy as the train entered the Iwatobi city. I am finally back! I though as I started jumping on my seat.

"Mai calm down.." my mother placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me, softly on my seat. I frowned and she shook her head, sighing. "I know you are excited but you better stay calm until we reach out house" I forcefully turned and looked at her.

"Do you understand that I am going to see Mako-chan after four years I had left?! Ha?" I shook her shoulders "Haru-chan, Nagisa-chan and Rin-chan! I am already filed with excitement only by thinking the time I will spent with them hanging out". I pushed my face against the window, my super long lilac hair flapping around. I started at the cherry blossom in front of me as the train was passing by. I turned once more to face my mom…who was sleeping. My dad was waiting for us at home along with my little brother, Hikaru. And my prince…..Kupuru! My cat, my small cute fluffy, black cat. I can't wait to feel that fur ball in my palms once more. But he would have grow old and her won't be as much active as before. If I recall correctly , he is almost closing his five years in a month. Speaking of fur, Makoto's little twin sibling, Ren and Ran popped in my thoughts. When I saw them last time they were so small, screaming and yelling to each other about who is going to sleep on my lap while I will be staying over at Makoto's house together with Haru . Also, speaking of Haru, I hope he has opened up a little. I have to say, I have never see him smiling or at least let out a small chuckle. Since I started thinking about all that, their swimming club came to my mind. It's members. Makoto, Haru, Rin and Nagisa. I am pretty sure that Makoto will be the same person as always; caring, mother-like with his warm smile never falling from his lip. As I said I hope Haru will open up. Nagisa is going to be the same person as he always was, cheerful, filled with happiness. Rin….I actually hope he has came back from Australia. I miss him too much. I let out a sigh and sat down on my chair, looking outside, counting the seconds until we get home.

* * *

An hour or two has passed and we are finally outside of our home. I took a deep breath and I grabbed the handle of my door. I waited for my mom to came by my side so we can get inside together. Once she reached me , she sent me a smile and placed her hand on my mine. "Let's start our new life" my smile widened from ear to ear and nodded , and together, we opened the door to our future.

"One-san! Oka-san!" Hikaru jumped in front of, hugging me and sobbing slightly. I smiled and petted his head

"Dataima (I am home)" I pushed him and leaned to his level and looked at him, with also some tears of joy gathering in my eyes. He looked at me, sobbing even harder.

"Okaeri (welcome back) one-san" I hugged him and lifted him in the air, spinning him around and soon the sobs have vanished and the house was filled with the laughs. "Oka-san!" he moved to our mom hugging her tightly. My mom gasped with all this force he was hugging her.

"H-Hikaru, h-have you been a nice kid?" she asked him trying to form the words from the force. Hikaru let out a squeal and let her go.

"Come I want to so you something, oka-san!" he grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. She sent me a weak smile, and I let out a sigh, knowing that I need to carry 5 suitcases inside the house by my own. I pulled the three of the inside since they had small wheels at the bottom, making it easier to move them since we have everything inside those suitcases. As I moved to the other 2, I let out a sigh and tried to at least push them inside of the house instead of lifting them but…with no success.

"I see you have came back rather early" I turned around and I saw my dad with a small bowl in his hands. My eyes widened and I rushed to him and wrapped my hands around him. He let out a chuckle and he returned the hug.

"I missed you" I hugged him even tighter after saying these words. He let out another chuckle and patted my head.

"Me too. I was at Tachibana's house . I told them that a surprise will be at their home today" I titled my head and looked at him confused. He ruffled my hair and lifted the two suitcases, and he walked inside the house. I followed him from behind.

"What do you mean?" I grabbed the end of his shirt and tagged it. He placed the suitcases on the ground and turned to look at me. I still continued to look at him confused but he grabbed my hand and pulled me outside of the house. "W-where are we going?" he let go of my hand and I walked beside him.

"Just wait. You will found out soon enough" I frowned as I crossed my arms. After a couple of minutes we were standing outside a entrance door of a house and I could hear screams coming from it. My dad knocked on the door and he look at me for a second…and started running away with an evil grin on his face. My jaw dropped at his actions and once the door has opened I turned around to see a middle-aged woman, with two kids, probably twins, grabbing her hands at each side of her. She titled her head and put on a confused expression.

"May I help you?" she asked me politely with a small. I placed my hands behind my back and looked down.

"My dad dragged me all the way here and he suddenly left, leaving me all alone. He said something weird about a suprise or something , I don't what he meant. I am still dumfounded." I let out a sigh and looked at her. Her eyes suddenly widened. I flinched at her sudden action. "W-what?" I asked her with a weak smile.

"Chiharu..Mai-chan?!" she said my name and the kids eyes widened as well. And after a second mine did as well, for the hundredth time for today.

"Mai-chan~!" both of the kids jumped at me. The confused expression was covered with a smile.

"Ran! Ren! Long time no see" I said to them cheerfully and hugged them. As I have leaned to their level, Ren walked behind me and hopped on my back. He grabbed my shoulder. I supported him by holding his legs. Ran frowned and she started crying.

"I want to be on Mai-chan's back. Get down Ren!" she yelled , wiping away some of her tears. Ren stick his tongue out at her. Her eyes widened and he moved to her mom. "Mommy he pointed his tongue at me!" she clenched her apron. Both me and Mrs. Tachibana giggled.

"You have grown up Mai-chan" she said to me with a smile. I smile back as I leaned down so Ren can get down. He got way from and moved to her sister pulling her inside their house. We watched them going. "How is Mr. Tachibana doing?" I asked her.

"Please come inside. We can't talked outside" she walked the house as well, leaving the door opened so I can step inside. With small stepps , I walked inside as well, closing the door behind. But before I could closed it completely and stong hand stopped it.

"Woah! Wait." A boys voice sounded I stepped back as I opened the door. "I am with Haru….heh?" a tall boy with a shorter one beside him, looked at me. The tall once with a confused expression, while the other one had a blank face. But after a second his eyes widened just a little.

"Chiharu Mai?" he said quietly. The boy next to him looked at him shocked and then back at me.

"Makoto, Haru-chan. Mai-chan has turned back from Tokyo" Mrs. Tachibana sounded from the kitchen. I looked at Makoto and Haru, my eyes widened I rushed towards them.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" I screamed as I hugged the both. Only Makoto responded to the hug. Haru just turned his face, looking to somewhere else.

"Mai-chan! We missed you!" Makoto said to me. I let out a groan as I tried to reach him better. Man, he has grown taller.

"Stop with the –chan" Haru said placing his hand around me, slowly. I let out a chuckle. And I hugged them tighter. You could say we were hugging each other for more than five minutes. After a while we finally broke the hug and looked to each other.

"You two, have changed a lot!" I said to them. I didn't even recognize that those two boys where the same Makoto and Haru as those before four years. Makoto smiled at me and Haru just kept looking at me, not saying anything nor making any other expression than his signature blank one.

"You two Mai-chan! You got taller, your hair got longer. You have changed 360 degrees"

"Same goes to you Mako-chan! And to you Haru-chan!" I said to them with a smile. Makoto smiled back.

"I told you. Cut the –chan" Haru said to me. I frowned.

"You are the same as always, Ha-ru-chan!" I moved my finger in front of his face making small movements. Makoro let out a chukle.

"Makoto, why don't you go to your room. I will bring some snacks, once I will be done with lunch" Mrs. Tachibana showed, wiping her hand at the apron. Makoto and Haru nodded and they took of their shoes. I placed a hand on my face, releasing that I haven't took them of yet. Quickly I sat down on the small step in front of the door and started undoing the laces of my boots. Once I was done I took them off and gave a small waved to Mrs. Tachibana and she replied with the signature smile of Tachibana family. The three of us moved upstairs.

"Wait Mai-chan!" Ran and Ren shouted from behind us. I turned around to see them reaching us. I smiled at them while I rested my back at the wall, waiting for them to come up. Once the stand beside me, I took theirs hands.

"Mai-chan, Haru step inside" Makoro opened the door and let me and Haru pass. "Ran, Ren. You can't came inside. We want to talk." Makoto pushed them slighty but the grip on both of my hands got tighter. I looked at them.

"Ran, Ren. If you let us talk, I will came tomorrow at your house, if I am allowed to of course, and I will play all day with you" I said to them cheerful and pretend to jump from excitement. They let go of my hands, sparkles at their eyes and they furiously nodded. I patted their head and they head downstairs, screaming to each other about the show they are going to watch. I looked over to Makoto and he gave me a smile. The same as always. He walked behind me and he closed the door. He took off his school jacket and placed it on the bed, beside Haru's. I sat on the bed, between Haru and Makoto. Once I stopped examining Makoto from head to toe, I started doing the same to Haru. Seeing his blank expression I pinched his cheek and he just turned to look at me. I placed my hand on my lap and sighed in defeat. "You are the same as always, Haru." I let out a small giggle.

"So are you." I opened my eyes from laughing and looked at him my mouth slightly opened, noticing that he got prettier. Same goes to Makoto as well. I blushed slightly, thinking about that. "You were always pinching my cheeks every time for no reason." He turned to look at me. I smiled recalling all the moments. I decided to do Makoto what I used to do, when we were younger, I turned to look at him, with an evil grin on my face. His face suddenly turned pale. Oh yeah, Makoto is a scaredy cat.

"You know Mako-chan about a scary story that took place when I was at Tokyo" I slowly moved closer to him as his has a scared expression. He shook his head.

"H-Haru, stop her-"

"I haven't heard about it Mai. Mind telling us?" I giggled at the response that came from Haru. Makoto frowned and looked at Haru.

"Haru! You are mean!" he yelled at him. I giggled and I turned to Haru. I closed my eyes and placed my arms around them.

"I missed you guys so much. You can't imagine how much" I felt some tears scrolling on my cheeks, tears of joy. I looked at them, Makoto was smiling, and I could say Haru lips were a little curved. I hugged the even tighter. "So how is Nagisa-chan doing?" Haru let out a sigh and Makoro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is the same as always. Cheerful, happy no matter what's going on." Makoto let out a sigh as well as he finished his sentence.

"That's Nagisa for you." I said to them and Makoto and I chuckled. But the smiled faded thinking of the next question. "Has…Rin-chan returned back?" I asked the as I lowered my head, looking at my feet. Makoto and Haru did as well.

"He is still aboard. We haven't talked at all." Makoto said weakly. A knock on the door made us lift our head to look at Mrs. Tachibana entering the room with 3 popsicles on a plate. She placed them on a desk and she left without saying anything. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"I don't want to interrupt you." And with that she closed the door. Makoro took the icy snacks from the plate and hand them over to us. He put on his glasses.

"Makoto, you are wearing glasses?" I asked him as I placed the sweet snack in my lip. He blushed and he looked away.

"D-don't make fun of me, Mai-chan" he turned to look back at me. I giggled and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I am not making fun of you, Mako-chan. They look nice on you" I said to him with a smile. He blushed once more and he placed his ice-cream on the plate once more, as he moved towards the TV on the corner of the room.

"H-Haru, grab a controller. You can play too Mai-chan" he sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed.

"Nn" was all Haru said as he sat down , next to Makoro. I sat next to him.

"You are not going to play, Mai-chan?" Makoto asked me before he opened the TV and turned the console ON. I shook my head and crossed my leg placing my hands on each side.

"I don't want to break it Mako-chan. I will watch you play" both of them nodded and the screen flashed revealing the title of the game; "Tobidase!..Deep sea creatures?" I said confused. Haru turned to look at me with sparkling eyes. I was shocked that Haru can make this kind of eyes.

"It's a game that you make villages for sea creatures at the bottom of Japan Trench" he turned to look at the screen as the game started. I let out a sigh.

"I see. Will you make a family in the village with the three of us?!" I pointed at the screen as a village appeared. Makoro smiled at me.

"Mai-chan, we are going to continue from the previous one we have started. Sorry" I pouted and crossed my arms as I watched them playing. I popped the ice-cream in my mouth. I noticed that theirs was starting to melt. I grabbed the and slowly placed them inside at their mouths. Haru didn't response, as he was completely captured by the game. Makoto flinched but once I moved away, he smiled at me and turned to the game. I hugged my knees and watched them playing. _I guess I will stay here a little_. I though as I rested my chin on my knee.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I watched Makoto and Haru playing that video game with the village and the glowing-eyes things. It's the most boring game ever. And how you can call a location 'village' if it doesn't have lights?! A knock on the door made Haru paused the game and we all turned to look Mrs. Tachibana entering the room.

"Mai-chan. You mother is on the phone" she walked towards me, handing over the phone. I nodded and held it against my ear.

"Moshi-moshi? (hello?) mom? Oh, yes I am with Mako-chan and Haru-chan playing video games. Ah. Wait a minute" I removed the phone from my ear and covered it with my hand."Mako-chan, Haru-chan. I will be back in a minute" I walked towards the door and they nodded. I stepped outside the room and placed the phone to my ear once more. "So…"

_**Makoto' POV**_

Mai-chan is finally back. Four years. I never thought that someone can change that much. Her hair got longer, she earned a few inches but she is still quite short for her age. Her appearance has even changed. I slightly blushed thinking about that. No matter how I tried I just could get my eyes from her upper body.

"Mai is finally back" Haru make me jump from surprise as he returned me back to reality.

"Yeah. Haru! That's unfair!" I pouted placing the controller next to me. I crossed my hands as Haru let out a super low chuckle.

"So what are you going to do?" he turned and looked at me. I got an cunfussed expression. I unfolded my arms and looked at him.

"About what?" I questioned him. He let out a sigh and he crossed his knees , resting his hands on each side.

"About Mai." He said to me with a blank expression.

"Heh?" my eyes narrowed and I titled my head to the site. Haru let out another sigh.

"You lost your first change four years ago. Now you have another one and probably the last." He took his controller re-starting the game. I let out a sigh as I took mine too.

"I don't know that you are talking about" I said to him with a weak voice as I gave him a side glare. Giving glares is not my thing. I sat crossed-leg too as Haru opened the first file of the game.

"Telling her about your feelings" Haru was focused to the game now and didn't seem me freaking out.

"W-what are you talking about, Haru?!" I paused the game and turned to look at him.

"Oi, what's the big idea?" he turned to look at me irritated. His eyes narrowed once he looked at me. Probably because I am blushing and my ears are burning! Haru shook his head and placed his hands back to support his shelf as he look up to the ceiling. I followed his gaze hugging my knees, wishing for my blush to vanish before Mai come back to my room. "She got prettier. She is finally back after four years. I am surprised that you haven't confess to her after waiting for four years, Makoto" Haru closed his eyes, resting his head at the end of my bed.

"It's not that easy as it seems Haru!" I said to him. I let out a sigh and sat straight. "It's true that I have been waiting her for four years. And I am also surprised by myself that I haven't told her yet about my feelings. But.." I looked at him "..if she doesn't have the same feelings as me? Our friendship is going to be ruined, Haru."

"Then start slowly. Tell her to sleep here tonight. " he said with his blank expression. I flinched at his words.

"What are you talking about? She can't sleep to someone's else house on her first day after she had returned" I shook his shoulders and he looked outside the window. A knock on the door made both of us to turn and look at the door. Mai slowly entered the room and my irritated expression was soon vanished by a big smile after seeing her. She smiled at us making my heart beat faster.

"Ano.. (umm) Mako-chan…my mother asks if it's okay to sleep here for only today, because I have to see you for a long time." She looked somewhere else. Haru tagged my hair slighty and made me turn to him. As I looked at him he nodded and I let out a sigh. "I..I already got your mother's permission but it's up to you if you want me to stay over" she placed her hands over her heart and she stepped back. I smiled at her and her eyes widened slightly and her pink lips parted.

"Of course Mai. Make your shelf as home. " her eyes brighten and she walked outside the room.

"Mom? Yeah it's me. I guess I will stay over at Makoto's house. If it doesn't bother you, can I got to school with them tomorrow?" I heard her saying behind the door. '_Please say yes please say yes' _I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. I heard some giggles coming from Mai and my eyes brightened. I turned to look Haru with a happy expression. His lips were slighty curved as opened once more and she thrown the phone to my bed as she jumped towards us hugging as, nuzzling our cheeks. Stupid Makoto, your blush, your blush!"I will stay over at you Mako-chan" she smiled at me and made my heart drop. I missed her so much. I wish she won't let go of me. She looked at Haru. Haru opened his eyes and let out a sigh. "Haru-chan are you staying over too?" she titled her head in an adorable way. Haru nodded and her smile had taken over her face once more and she hugged us tightly. "Heh~ It's been such a long time since I had slept at your house Mako-chan. I miss the games we were playing with Nagisa and the scary stories we were saying" she raised her hands and moved them back and forth like a ghost. Even when she is doing something like that she is too cute to ignore.

_**Mai's POV**_

I pinches both Haru's and Makoto's cheeks as I got up. I stopped at my tracks as I remembered that I hadn't brough any clothes with me. I turned around to look at Makoto and sent him a weak smile and I rubbed the back of my head slowly laughing nervously. Makoto titled his head to the side and Haru shook his shoulders. I let out a sigh and I looked away. "Makoto, I haven't any clothes with me. Would you mind if I borrow yours for just tonight?" I looked at him with my cursed puppy eyes ,as my mother said, and brought a hand to my lips, trying to be as cute as possible. Makoto smiled nervously and nodded. He stood up and moved towards his closet. He opened it and started searching for clothes. I followed him from behind and I stand at my tip-toes as I placed my chin on his shoulder. Haru followed from behind. "Makoto, give me the biggest one you have" I lifted my arms up and I grabbed his shoulders as I jumped on his back. Makoto let out a gasp ad titled his head to look at me and I sent him a smile. He flinched and he turned to his searching. He pulled out a orange , and hand it over Haru. Haru nodded and he took the shirt onto his hands.

"Haru, wait. I will give you a pair of shorts too." He pulled out a pair of grey shorts and gave it to Haru. My eyes soften and I smiled to Haru placing my hands behind my back. Haru turned to look at me with a poker face.

"Why are you smilling?" he moved to the bed and he sat down, once more turning to look at me. I let out a giggle.

"Nothing. I just recalling the moments we have spent together. Haru borrowing clothes from Makoto. I am also surprised that you haven't rushed towards the bathroom to take a bath." At that Haru's eyes widened and he jumped from the bed as he ran towards the door. "Hey, wait Haru!" I screamed at him.

"I will be back in a minute" and with that he closed the door. I let out a sigh and I crossed my arms. Makoto from behind let out a chuckle. That chuckle of his. Like a music to my ears. His smile. His smile that can even melt ice. He kindness. Everything about him is perfect. Just perfect.

"Here" Makoto snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and he had that sweet, warm smile on his face as he extended his arm to give me a blouse with blue and white horizontall stripes. I unfolded it and placed it in front of my body. Mako-chan is like a giant! This shirt was reaching almost my knees.

"Makoto, you have grown so tall. Yet you are like a kind giant" I hugged him.

"Giant?" he placed his hands around my shoulders and buried his head in my hair. I let out a chuckle and I looked at him, and he had that 'melting-ice' smile.

"Yep. You are so tall and so muscled and you are acting so warm towards the others" I sent him a smile. And now after the ice-melting smile, he turned to his eyes-closed smile, that can even soften the most cruel person in the world.

"Arigato, I guess" both of us let out a chuckle and removed my hands from around his body. I grabbed Makoto's shirt and I rushed outside the room. Before I closed the door I looked at him. "I will be back in a minute, with Haru" and I closed the door. I am so happy I am finally back. I walked happily towards the bathroom. "Haru-chan? I am coming in" I let out a sigh, thinking about Haru with his swimsuit, sitting in the bath. I opened the door and Haru removed his head as he gasped for air. I placed a hand at me forehead.

"Honestly, you haven't changed at all Haru-chan" I moved to the tub and I was right. Haru in his black with purple patterns swimsuit, sitting in the tub. I extended my hand, waiting for him to grabbed so he can get out of the tub. "Let's go Haru-chan" I smiled at him and he childish behavior. Haru stared at me before he let out a sigh and grabbed my hand to help him shelf to get out of the water.

"Stop with the –chan already" I placed my hands at his back and pushed him out of the room, "Oi, listen to me when I am talking"

"Haru-chan, don't try to be demanding. It does fit you. Honestly. Moreover I want to change." Haru let out a groan as I pushed him outside the door. Before I closed the door I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked away and after a second he walked towards the hallway. I removed my pink blouse and my blank tank top from inside, since my shoulders were visible with this shirt. Then I removed my black, ruffled skirt and after that I removed my leggings. I wore Makoto's shirt….it's actually much shorter that I thought, but it's long enough to no wear anything for my lower part of my body. I just have to watch my moves. I took my clothes from the sink and hold them against my chest. As I opened the door, Makoto was ready to knock. "Makoto, what's wrong?" I asked his as I stepped out from the bathroom and closed the door. Makoto turned away and signaled me to follow him. I did as he…showed me to and we headed towards the kitchen where a three plates of mackerel curry were placed on the table. Haru was already sitting on a chair with the clothes that Makoto gave him. Makoto patted my back and I looked at him.

"Let's eat, Mai-chan" he ruffled my hair and he sat across from Haru.

"Haru why don't you came to this side? There plenty of space so that all our seats can fit here" I said as I sat down next to Makoto. Haru placed his chopsticks on the side and nodded at me. He lifted his chair and bring it to our side, next to me. He pulled his plate in front of him and grabbed his chopsticks once more "Looks like it's your favourite, Haru. Mackerel" I said happily as I took my chopsticks as well.

"Idatakimasu~" (let's eat) the three of us said at the same time and we started digging at the food. At least me and Haru. "So , how did you spent your time at Tokyo, Mai? " Makoto asked me and he took a piece of fish in his mouth. I played with the rice of my plate with my chopsticks, supporting my head at my arm that was resting on the table.

"Nothing much. It was boring. I had no friends. No one wanted to be my friend. Boring as hell." I said, popped another piece of fish in my mouth. Haru nodded as he eat he food calmly this time and Makoto had a sad expression as he looked outside the window. "Ma, ma (now, now) don't be sad! I am back and that's all that matters. I am finally with you again. We can have fun like the old good times" Makoto and Haru nodded and we ate our food silently for the rest of the hour.

* * *

After we have finished eating, we moved to Makoto's room once more and we played video games. Not the boring one with the village. Now I was playing against Haru on a car race video game. Haru was playing calmly like it was the easiest thing on the world. On the other hand, I was a horrible player. I was behind two laps from Haru and I was always crashing to the wall. Plus, I was falling to the left and to the right with every turn , as I moved my body to the direction of the turn. Haru finished his last lap and the screen wrote "WINNER P1" and Haru had a small, super small smile of victory on his face. I frowned and placed my controller next to the console. Makoto sat up from the bed and pulled some note books from his bag. "Haru, we need to do our exercises" Makoto moved the books in front of Haru's face. Haru let out a sigh and a groan as he stood up as well. He took a chair and sat next to Makoto, looking at the book at the desk. I popped my head between them.

"Maybe I can help? I am good when it cames to school. But if it's math, leave me out" I shivered only thinking about math. I hate them to death. It was the only subject on my report that had the lowest grade. Makoto shook his head and pointed at the cover of the book 'English'. "Woah! English my favourite. Let me help you ! Let me help you!" I yelled at them jumping. Makoto giggled.

"Okay, you can! Take a chair and sit down, sensei" I took Makoto's glasses and wore them, trying to ignore the blurry vision.

"So, Mai-sensei is going to teach you some English! Prepare your shelf!" I pointed at Makoto and Haru.

"Why are you pointing the bed?" Haru asked me. I blushed at embarrassment and I removed my glasses and hand them over to Makoto. And then I pointed at them. Makoto and Haru.

"Prepare yourshelf!" . I took a pencil from Makoto pencil case and took an note book.

"So let's see. What exercises do you have?" I asked them, looking at the book closely.

"One, two and four." The two first were to fill the empty space with the right form of the verb. And the last one was to translate the sentences from English to Japanese.

"Okay. Let's start!"….

* * *

23:45 p.m last sentence of four exercise. I let out a yawn and I rubbed my eyes. Makoto did the same.

"So, the sentence is "We should be taking care of the environment instead of polluting it" Mako, Haru. Can you read this?" I pointed at the sentence. Makoto gulped down and Haru eyes widened a little. Makoto took a deep breath.

"W-we shouldo b-be takkingu care ofu tha e-environomento i-inosteado ofu p-pollutink itt...? What is this!?" I let out a sigh. Makoto let out a groan as he removed his glasses

"Makoto, you should practice on your pronunciation. You need a lot of work. Haru your turn"

"We should be takkingu care ofu the environomento-" Haru said proudly.

" Wait idiot! I just said the Makoto's sentence was bad! Don't copy him" I placed a hand on my forehead. "Anyway translate it to Japanese." Both of them nodded and turned to write on the book. After a minute they showed the sentence to me and I nodded with a smile. "Class dismissed!" I showed and I stood up, walking towards the bed." How are we going to sleep?" I asked them. I don't see any futon on the floor. Haru pointed at the bed. He and Makoto sat down on the bed. Makoto went to the end of the bed, his back against the wall and Haru looked at me waiting (probably) to lie down. "Are you sure about this? I can ask a futon from your mother"

"It's okay, Mai. Come here" I gulped down and lied down next to Makoto. Haru let out a small yawn and lied down next to me. "Make sure to wake up tomorrow, kay?" I pinched Haru's and Makoto's sides and Makoto nodded at me with a smile. I smiled at him and then at Haru and I closed my eyes. "Goodnight" I said to them as I let out a yawn.

_**Makoto's POV**_

Goodnight?! How am I going to sleep with Mai next to me?! I turned my head to my left and my face was inches away from hers. I let out squeal and I covered my mouth. She groaned and Haru turned around placing his hands on her shoulders .She let out another groan and she placed her head on my chest. I moved back but my head hit the wall. I rubbed it letting out a groan. After the pain has smoothed away, I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked so cute when she is sleeping. Her lips are parted, her chest going up and down with every breath she takes. And wearing my clothes makes it even better. I let out a sigh and I wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer to me.

"Mako-chan" I flinched when she said that. I looked at her and thank god she was sleeping. Eh?! She is talking at her sleep?! I let out another sigh. "Haru-chan" she murmured against me chest.

"Mn?" Haru lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at me. I placed a finger on my lips as I smiled at him pointing at Mai. Haru's lips curled into a smile. He patted Mai's head and he placed his head on the pillow again closing his eyes. I smiled looked at Mai as I closed my eyes as well, welcoming the warm that was coming from Mai.

* * *

OH MY GOD! At 26th of January, there is going to be a 'Free! Special Talking" event and probably the season 2 is going to be announced. Also today I saw a post about Kuroshitsuji having a 3rd season. Sebby!~ *clears throat* So tell me if I had any mistakes at this chapter and you can also tell me what you want to see in this story. I want to tell you that the first 12 chapters will be based on the anime, but there is going to be some fluff between Mai and Makoto. Just that. After chapter 12 I am going to write whatever comes to my mind. Thank you for reading this chapter. Until next time _**~Bye~**_


	3. Chapter 3

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. I let out a loud yawn, but I covered my mouth right away, hoping I didn't woke up Haru or Makoto. I looked at the digital clock on the bedside of Makoto's bed. 7:15 a.m. I hate school. I looked at Makoto, who was sleeping peaceful and then to Haru…Eh?! Where is Haru?! I let out a sigh. Probably he is taking a bath. I sat up and I stretched my arms letting out another yawn. I rubbed the back of my head and stood up. And then I stretched all my body. "Makoto…Makoto" I said softly poking his shoulder. Makoto let out a soft, adorable groan but he didn't opened his eyes. Since Makoto was sleeping and Haru was at the bathroom…probably…I decided to dress in Makoto's room. I removed his shirt and wore my bra and then my clothes from yesterday. I did as fast as I could in cause Makoto wakes up. I poked another time Makoto's shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Mai?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"It's time to get ready" I wore Makoto's slippers, which are not so easy to walk in them and I head towards the door. I looked Makoto and he stood up, stretching his arms. He rubbed his eyes once more and looked at me.

"I will be downstairs in minute." He smiled at me. I nodded and exited the room. I walked towards the bathroom, hopping to see Haru there.

"Haru?" I knocked the door. Nothing "Haru?" I opened the door and no one was inside. I started panicking. I walked back to Makoto's room. I opened the door and I stepped inside. "Mako-chan Har- AAAAAAAA!" I screamed and I closed my eyes.

"Mai-chan?" he called me. I just saw Makoto half naked. At least he was wearing his pants.

"Why you are acting so calm?" I peeked from my fingers and looked over to Makoto's…..gorgeous torso. I blushed even more. I heard a chuckle coming from Makoto.

"Don't worry Mai-chan. You'll get used to it" I blushed even more.

"Stop teasing me!" I got out of the room "Haru is not here" I said to him behind the door. I heard him letting out a sigh.

"He is taking a bath at his house, probably" the door opened and Makoto smiled at me. I punched his sides and headed downstairs.

"So today is your first day at our school" Makoto sat down to eat his breakfast that was prepared on the table. I sat next to him.

"Don't remind me. I hate school" I took a piece from his toast and eat it. Makoto smiled at me and returned to his food. He offered me some egg and I eat it with joy. Ahh~ I love food. After Makoto eat the last piece of toast he stood up and walked towards the door.

"You are leaving this early?" Mrs. Tachibana walked in the kitchen and looked at us. I lifted my hands at the air as I wanted to do something more before we go.

"What's wrong, Mai?" Makoto asked me confused. I waved my hands at him and moved upstairs.

"I will be back in a second" I yelled at him and then I entered the bathroom.

**_Makoto's POV_**

Geez, what is she doing? I asked my shelf and patted my foot at the floor, impatiently. My mother smiled at me.

"Wait for her. I am sure she will be back in a minute" speaking of the devil there she is.

"So? So? What do you think?" she posed and I looked at her. She went upstairs to braid her hair? But I have to say. She looks cute. I rubbed the back of my head and nodded at her. My mother smiled at her.

"You look cute, Mai-chan." she grabbed three bento boxes and gave them to me. Mai jumped beside me , hugging my arm.

"Tachibana-san. Why you made three?" I looked at her and she titled her head in a cute way. I look away to hide my small tinted cheeks. "I could share one with Makoto" she let go of my arm and just stood next to me. My mother blinked and she just let out a chuckle, motioning us that we should get going. I opened the door once more. I let out a sigh and turned around and looked that Mai was still inside and didn't even turned around so she could exit the house.

"What now?" I asked her as I shook my shoulders.

"Tachibana-san. Can you tell my mother, if she calls, that I am at school? Just in case" she asked her. My mom nodded at her because of the cursed smile of hers. "Thank you" she bowed to my mother and waved her hand. I walked outside the door.

"We are going" I waved at my mom and after Mai walked out I looked at her for the last time and she waved at me. I smiled at her and closed the door. I let out a sigh and put my hands in my pockets. "We are going to get Haru now" I looked at her. She smiled at me and nodded. After couple of minutes I felt something poking my hand in my pocket. I looked at the finger and it was Mai's. I removed my hands from my pockets and I stopped in front of her. "What' wrong, Mai?" I asked her confused. Why she is blushing? She is so cute.

"Makoto, can I hold your hand?" she smiled weakly at me and placed her hands behind my back. I stayed dumbfounded for a second. She is asking me to hold her hand? I want to do it so bad but why am I hesitating? I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Of course you can Mai. After all, we were doing this all the time when we were younger." I grabbed her petite hand. It's so soft and warm. And it's terribly small. "You were between me and Haru and you were holding both of our hands." I smiled at her. Her eyes brighten up and she smiled at me in an awfully cute way. Stop smiling Mai! You will kill me. She moved closer to me and her head rested against my chest. Not so close Mai! Oh, it's getting bad. A-am I blushing?! At the thoughts I put my hand on my cheek and it was burning. I flinched a little. Keep your cool Makoto. I looked at her and laughed nervously. She titled her head to the side. Stop being so cute! "Mako-chan I love you!" she said to me softly. I felt something stabbing me on my chest. I looked at her and she was smiling at me.

"What?!" I screamed. I removed my hand from her grip, regretting it after a second. She crossed her arms and frowned, actually like a cute pout.

"Baka, Makoto. I love you as a friend." oh "You are the most important thing in my whole life" she grabbed my hand once more and squeeze it. Well another stab at my heart but this time it hurts. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Anyway , should go and get Haru? We are going to be late" the grip around my hand tighten. I nodded and we started walking.

"You know-"

"Mako-chan. I want to enjoy this moment. I wanted so bad to hold your hand like this for four years. Can you be quiet, just this time?" I looked at her and her expression was like she was dreaming. She was smiling, her cheeks were slightly tinted pink and her eyes were closed. I smiled at her and I ruffled her hair. Her smile widen even more. I tighten my grip at her hand and she laced our fingers together, which earned a slightly sigh from her. I smiled even more but...my smiled faded thinking at the words she said to me earlier. It really hurt. I knew that she only sees me in a friendly way. But I can't ignore my feelings. You have no idea how much I want to cup her cheeks and kiss her pink lips. I was waiting for four years and it looks like I would wait much more. I let out a sigh a pulled her closer to me. I looked at her and she was smiling at me. And now that she is going to attend school here, all the guys will run after her since she is so cute and such a kind and funny person to be with. I don't want to lose her but on the other hand I want her to be as much happy as possible. And that wish of mine might come real by finding another person that will steal her heart. Ugh! If you want this to not happen, Makoto, you should act quick. "So we are going to turn left or right? I have forgot where Haru leaves" Mai's voice made me jump out of surprise as she brought me back to reality. She titled her head and poked my cheek with a frown.

"Mhai-cihan! Shtop!" I said to her, well almost. She giggled and removed her hands. I rubbed my cheek to smooth the slight pain and pout at her. She chuckled and hugged my arm. "So were are we going now?" she looked left and right. I let out a sigh and pointed at the left. I looked at my watch. We almost have 15 minutes! We should hurry! Well if we want to get at school in time there is only one way. "Mai-chan. Hold tight, ne?" I smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow. I kneel down and placed her on my back and earned a yelp from her. She immediately hugged my neck.

"Makoto?" I titled my head to see her adorable face. She had closed her eyes like she was scared but she was smiling. I smiled at her, even though she can't see me.

"Don't worry Mai. We only have 15 minutes so we need to hurry" she nodded and she buried her face on the nape of my neck, and I felt her breath hitting against my skin. Calm down ,Makoto, calm down. After couple of minutes her grip around my neck got loosen and she placed them on my shoulder. She let out a sigh. I turned my head to look at her but she had her face next to my ear. And her eyes were closed once more.

"Makoto. If your back starts to hurting you, put me down, ne?" she said to me softly. I gulped down. No one, and I mean no one, can deny this tone of her voice. I nodded.

"I don't think. You are very light. Mai" I lifted a little to hold her better. "Mind if I put my hands under your knees, so I can hold you better so you won't fall?" I said with a shaky voice. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She looked confused but then she smiled.

"Of course Makoto" she let out a giggle and hugged my shoulder even tighter. I slowly moved my arms to grab her knees and pushed her even higher. Now I was sure she won't fall.

_**Mai's POV**_

Makoto is so warm. And kind. And gentle. And tall. And handsome. And the list goes on. I missed him so much after these four years. He got even prettier, not that he wasn't, he just got even better. She is so tall and he has a body of a god. The image of his upper body just can't escape my mind. I am thinking about it all the time

"Mai. We are here" I opened my eyes as Makoto talked. "I am going to put you down. Okay?" No it's not okay. Say no, I want to stay like this a little more.

"Sure" damn you! "So this is Haru's house?" I pointed at the door of the house and I looked at Makoto. Why he is red. I cupped his face and he is burning. "Makoto are you sick?" my eyes widened and placed the back of my head against his forehead. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so he was at my level and I tried to do the same again. But instead of checking his temperature I was captured by his green eyes. His one-of-a-kind features that no one will be as lucky as Makoto to have them. He blinked once and the twice. I shook my head a blushed a little out of embarrassment. I let go of his shoulders and looked at him. "Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe I was to much of a burden for you to carry me?" I titled my head and tried to sound as innocent as possible. He smiled and shook his head. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry. I will be okay in a couple of minutes. It's okay." he rubbed the back of his head as he smiled at me. Oh, that cursed,warm, kind, ice-melting smile. "Let's go get Haru" he started moving to the back of the house.

"Wait! Why you just ring the bell?" I pushed the button of the bell, letting out a small 'ring!' noise. Makoto let out a sigh and shook his head. I waited for a minute and ringed it again. Nothing. Makoto smiled at me motioned me to follow him. I let out a sigh and put my hand in the pockets of my jacket. "Why are we going from the back?" I asked him once I was next to him.

"Because, Haru tends to be in the tub this time and it's very hard for him to get out. So I am going to pull him out of the bathroom and drag him to school." he shook his shoulders. I nodded. Well I know that he stay in the tub more than the average but I don't know that is hard for him to get out and needs someone to help him. Makoto opened the back door and we stepped inside.

"Ojamashimashu (excuse me) " we said at the same time. Ekk! I pinched my nose with my fingers. It smells fishy here! Literally! "Makoto" I tagged the end of his uniform. He turned and looked at me and he smiled at me. Probably because of the face I was making. "Why it smells like fish in here?" I covered my nose with the sleeve of my jacket. It's too much! Makoto smiled weakly and let out a nervous laugh.

"The only food that Haru eats is Mackerel. And for desert, mackerel with.." he sighed "pineapple" we shook our shoulders. Personally I did from disgust. I believe Makoto did it for the same reason. "Stay here. I will be back with Haru in a minute" and he went off. I moved to the living room and sat down at the floor waiting for them. I rested my hands on the table and my chin on them. _"Goodmorning, Haru-chan" _I heard Makoto saying...Silence _"Lay off the -chan" _I laugh at Haru. He is the same as always. _"You are wearing your swimsuit again while you are taking a bath?" _I let out a sigh. Yep. He is still the same. _"We are going to be late for school"_ a sound of a door opening made me turn around. Haru was wiping away the water from his body, and Makoto was following him from behind with a face like he was saying 'are you kidding me?' "That's my line" Makoto placed a hand on his head and let out a sigh. I stoop and run towards Haru, giving him a hug.

"Goodmorning. Haru" I said to him with a happy tone in my voice. And as a reward I earn a hug from him too. Probably, because I didn't use -chan at the end.

"Morning" he said softly. I let go of him and smile at both of them. "Why you are wearing an apron?" I raised an eyebrow and titled my head to the side. Makoto patted my shoulder and sat down. I looked at him for a minute and sat down next to him.

"Haru is going to cook mackerel" Makoto said with a frown.

"But we don't have enough time!" I moved to the kitchen and closed my nose nostrils with my fingers since it smells even worse here. "Haru! I don't want to be late on my first day at school" I rubbed my head at his shoulder. "Moreover, you are cooking mackerel for breakfast?" I folded my arms and let out a sigh. He glared at me and I flinched.

"No one is forcing you to eat it" I raised my hand in defence because of the tone that his voice came out. Makoto came from behind us and rested once of his arms at my shoulder and the other at Haru's.

"Ma,ma. Haru is a great cook so he will be over in a second" and Makoto was right. One he finished talking Haru was placing the fish ona plate.

"Woah~ Looks delicious!" I wiped away some drooling that was coming from the corners of my mouth. Makoto let out a chuckle and Haru looked away. He gave me and Makoto a fork and we sat down on the floor. We let Haru have the first bite since Makoto told me that he only eats mackerel so he must love this food. I took a small bite, "Ahh~ Not only it looks delicious. It's delicious in taste too. Haru-chan I am going to marry you!" I hugged him. Haru let out a groan and Makoto chuckled.

"We only have 5 minutes. Haru go get ready" Haru nodded and headed to his room.

"So you are doing this all the time?" I asked Makoto. Makoto let out a sigh and nodded.

"But yesterday he called sick so I didn't pick him up" he stood up and placed the plate in the sink.

"But when you returned home he was wearing his school uniform" I looked around the room. It's very traditional. As far as I can remember, his late grandma was leaving here.

"He did that so my mom would's get upset. Haru is like her fourth child. He is always at my house. He makes food for him and cares about him." I nodded and smiled at him as he sat down once more. Haru walked inside the room. I let out a sigh.

"You look sloppy. Since you are so pretty , you should take care of your shelf." I turned to look at Makoto and I moved my lips but I didn't let out my voice saying 'You are prettier" and then I smiled at him more. He blushed and scratched his cheek sheepishly. I fixed his tie and button his shirt in a proper way. I patted his uniform jacket and brushed his hair with my fingers. I placed my hands on my hips "There" I smiled at him. "Oh wait. There is some mackerel at your mouth" I run my index finger over his lips. Bold I know but who cares?! He is my friend since I was seven years old. I placed the piece on my mouth. I looked at him and...Haru is blushing!? My phone! My phone! I need a picture of this! Damn it! I left it at home! Curse me! Try and keep this scene in your mind, Mai. Don't dare to forget it. I took Makoto's hand and then Haru's and let them outside the house. "Let's go" and I closed the door behind us.

* * *

"Mai, Haru and I are heading to our class. Take care!" Makoto and Haru waved at me and headed towards their class. I waved back and turned around walking to my class. After a minute I finally found my class and steeped inside slowly and shyly.

"Oh. You must be the new student" I nodded at the sensei. Probably a math sensei, looking at the numbers on the board. I shivered. Only looking at numbers make me sick. "Please, come inside" I walked inside the class very slowly. Oh, man. This is the worse. What if I just blank out and just stand there looking like a moron on the first day at school?. I looked around the class and everyone where looking at me with widened eyes. I am so freaking nervous! I am sweating right now! Stop staring at me. "Will you introduce yourself"

"H-hai!" I took a piece of chalk and write my name on the board. "H-hajimemashite (nice to meet you). My name is Chiharu Mai. I previously leaved at Tokyo and attend school there. Let us get along well with each other." I let out a sigh and placed my hands in front of me and I bowed to the class. Whew! It's over.

"Okay, Chiharu-san welcome to our school. Hazuki-kun" Hazuki?!

"Hai?" a blonde short boy stood up. Wait is he...?

"Will you be kind enough to tour her around the school after the break. Oh and by the way I am Tokisaki Kotori. Nice to meet you. I will be your math teacher for this year" I let out a sigh of relied. Thank god is a female teacher. All the male teachers for math I had on the previous years were always yelling at me and I wasn't very good with them. And Tokisaki-sensei seems to be a very nice person. "Back to the subject." she turned to look at the blonde "Are you free later, Hazuki-kun?"

"Yes, sensei. I would love to tour this cute girl around the school" the blonde smiled at me. I blushed a little. Is he trying to hit on my at my first day here?.

"So Chiharu-san. Sit next to Hazuki-kun." I nodded and moved to the very back. . And the whispering of the students. The worst nightmare of a high school student.

"Do you think I should ask her out? She is too pretty to be single"

"Her hair is amazing! I wish my hair was this long"

"She is so pretty. And she seems like a very kind person" I am blushing at he comments. Stop!

"Chiharu-chan. Hello" Hazuki-kun greeted me once I reached the desk. I nodded at him and sat down next to me. He glued our desk and shared his book with me.

"So let's continue the class" Tokisaki-sensei turned to the board and started writing. Something is pinching me on my sides. I turned around to see big, pink eyes looking at me.

"Take this" Hazuki-kun whispered at me. A note? I took and opened it.

'Mai-chan! Long time no see! Don't you remember me! Nagisa Hazuki. You gotten so pretty. Your breast is also bigger. You hair is so pretty. YOU ARE SO PRETTY RIGHT NOW! ' I blushed at the note and hugged my chest and looked at him. But I smiled at him and took his hand.

'Nagisa!You are cute as ever. Your hair is so pretty and it looks so soft. Ahh~ I want to touch it. You also got a little taller.' he is probably taller than me. 'I missed you so much. Let's put prank on Makoto and remember the old times' I smiled at my note and handed over to him. He took and smiled at me with is cheerful smile. He hugged me. I looked at Tokisaki-sensei and thank god she was still writing at the board so she can't see as. I hugged him back and smiled. I found three. One more to go. Even though I have high doubts about Rin. Please! Please god. I hope he is back!

* * *

Wow! This is a long one! So, from the next chapter and on it's going to follow the anime. And as you can see Makoto has a huge crush on Mai. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for those that are following and favourited this story. Until next time _**~Bye~**_


	4. Chapter 4

*drums* …. *LOUD DRUMS*….*SUPER LOUD DRUMS* FREE! IS GETTING A SEASON 2! *splash free plays at the background (like always ) *

* * *

"Mai-chan! It's been so long!" Nagisa hugged me as we exited the class for lunch. I hugged him back and smiled. I heard some sobs coming from him. I blinked some times and looked at him.

"Nagisa?" I placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked at me and his shoulders shook with each sob. He hugged me again with loud sobs. My eyes widened and I looked at him. "W-what's wrong?" Stop crying Nagisa! Watching Nagisa crying was always my weakness, since everyone was making fun of him because of his name. He wiped his tears and looked at me with a smile.

"Don't worry. I am just supeeeeeeeer happy that you are back" he toss his hand in the air making a circle. I let out a laugh and hugged him again. "Mai-chan?"

"Hm?" I removed my arms and looked at him. He is taller than me, huh? I pouted at that and crossed my arms. I am the shortest of all. I looked at Nagisa from the corner of my eyes and he looked at me with both eyebrows raised. I shook my head and unfolded my arms. I looked at him waiting to speak. He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he patted his foot on the floor. I laughed nervously. "Sorry, go on"

"Mako-chan and Haru-chan are waiting for us so we can eat lunch together? Let's go" he started moving happily with his hand behind his head and with a grin from ear to ear. I smiled at his childish behavior. I rushed towards him and placed my hands behind my back once I reached him. " Ahh" he pointed at a door next t us as we pass by it. "I believe that this is going to be your next class." I nodded and looked at him.

"You are going to be with Ryugazaki-kun…" he placed a finger under his chin and smiled nervously.." I think" I placed a hand to cover my mouth from laughing. He pouted and crossed his arms. I ruffled his hair and I started walking a little faster. "Wait Mai-chan"

* * *

"Mai-chan. I will walk inside first and you are going to burst and scare everyone, 'kay?" Nagisa winked at me. I let out a sigh. Right now we are standing at the door to the roof. Nagisa has an idea, of scaring Makoto. But I have to say. I am dying to see Makoto's reactions. I covered my mouth to hide my laughs so they wouldn't hear me. I nodded at Nagisa and he nodded back. He calmed his shelf as he was red from holding his laugh, me doing the same thing. He opened the door and went inside, with so much force that only that action earned a squeal from Makoto. My eyes widened and letting some tears fall from holding my breath too long so that I can not laugh. I covered my mouth with force. "Mako-chan, Haru-chan! YAHOO~" Nagisa waved them with a grin from ear to ear, going redder and redder with every second from holding his laughs too. I watched the from the class of the door. Haru looked away, not even bothering. Makoto shook his shoulders and let out a sigh. Nagisa's grin widened even more with that.

"Geez Nagisa you" 'my turn' I made an evil grin thinking about that. I took some deep breaths as I heard Makoto, still talking. "….and – WOAHHHHHHH!" I burst inside letting out a scream with my hands raised above my head. Makoto quickly stood up and hide behind Haru, with is face being a little pale. After a second he looked at me from Haru's back and his eyes narrowed. "Geez, guys!" he screamed and sat down again, with Haru following him. I was clinching my stomach as I was resting my head on Nagisa's shoulder, making my head going up and down since we both were laughing too hard.

"Mako-chan, you should see you reaction" Nagisa pointed at him as he kept laughing. I wiped away some tears and took deep breaths to calm down. After a while both me and Nagisa could talk like normal people.

"I hate you guys!" Makoto said to us as he took a bite from his bento. Nagisa and I looked each other and smiled, recalling the moment. I took my bento and opened it. I took my chopsticks and placed my hands together. Nagisa pouted and looked away. I blinked a few times and removed the chopsticks from my mouth so I can talk to him. Makoto and Haru did the same.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" I titled my head to the side as I asked him. He pouted even more and looked at us.

"I want a bento box too. I like this strawberry milk but it's too dull. Plus my mom has never made me one." I smiled at him and hand him over my bento. He looked at me confused with parted lips. I smiled at him and placed it on his lap.

"You can have it if you want" I sat next to him. He took it into his hands. He looked at me with a happy expression.

"Are you sure I can have it?" he had already took my chopsticks. And he was already eating it! I placed a hand on my forehead and I let out a sigh.

"How can you ask me that when you are already eating it?!" I yelled at him. I heard Makoto's laugh and I turned to look at him, smiling.

"Ne, ne Mai-chan." I turned back to Nagisa. "Have you said Mako-chan that you-hmff!" my eyes widened and I covered his mouth with my hand, laughing nervously. Makoto blinked a few time tilting his head to the side, making me blush. I sent a death glare at Nagisa who in reaction lifted his hands in defense and I felt his lips curling under my lips. He opened his eyes and looked at me…I felt something wet on my hand. I made a disgusted face and pulled my hand away. I stick my tongue out and wiped away his shawls at his shoulder. He flinched and moved further. "Mai-chan! Step away!" he yelled. I pointed at my hand and moved towards him.

"This is yours. Take it back." I moved closer to him and he got up running around Haru and Makoto. I stood up and tagged him. He had a horrified expression and I had an angry one. We had already ran around Haru and Makoto three times and I am dizzy. I let out a sigh and stayed still for a little to catch my breath. I glared at him before sitting next to Haru. I rested my head on his shoulder earning a "hmf" from him. Nagisa sat across us making it again a circle. "I hate you, Nagisa" both him and Makoto laughed. I looked at Haru who was now looking back at me for the first time without calling him. I blushed a little and narrowed my eyes.

""Why are you blushing?"" Makoto said with a low tone and returned to his smile "Is what you think. Right Haru?" Haru blinked a few time and looked down to his bento. I followed his gaze…I am so stupid I get it to Nagisa. I am starving. My stomach growled and I covered it immediately and looked away, to hide my blush of embarrassment . Haru's sigh made me turn and look at him. He hand me his bento box and he looked away while doing it. I blinked at him.

"There is no mackerel anyway." He took a boiled vegetable and popped it into my mouth. I let out a loud 'hmff!' at the sudden move. I munched it angrily, making all of them, even Haru, to smile. "Take it" he left it on my lap. I took slowly.

"But you haven't even eat the half of it." I smiled at the idea that popped in my mouth. I moved closer to him until our shoulders were touching. "Wanna share?" I gave him back the box and I pulled out a spare pair of chopsticks.

"EH?! I want to share it with Mai-chan!" Nagisa complained with mouthful. I looked at him and my eyes narrowed.

"What you want to share!? There is only a small piece of pork left!" I pointed at him, yelling. He blinked a few time and looked down to his box. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he laughed nervously. I let out a sigh, and turned back to Haru. "Do you want?" I gave him back his chopsticks and he took them, nodding. I smiled and we started sharing our food. I looked at Nagisa , whose face was covered in rise, sauce, and small pieces of boiled vegetables. I gulped down a piece of pork and hold out a napkin. I moved towards Nagisa and wiped away the food around his lips, letting out a sigh. "Jeez, I came back so I can be with all of you again, but it looks like I will be babysitting Nagisa" Nagisa grinned at this and wrapped his arms around me, making my skirt lift up a little bit. I blushed a little and I covered my butt with my hands. I have been here for one day. I don't want to see me naked already. Nagisa gave me a kiss on the cheek and I did the same to him. He let out a giggle. He let go of me and we both sat beside Haru.

_**Makoto's POV**_

'I wanted that kiss on the cheek' I eat my food angrily, watching Mai and Nagisa talking and laughing all the time while Haru looked at me. I blinked at him a few times and removed the chopsticks from my mouth. "What?" I asked him. He moved closer to me. Once he was beside me he glared at me with his blank look. I smiled nervously.

""I wanted that kiss on the cheek" is what you think" Haru said to me. I blushed a little and turned to my food. "Also you grabbed my hand once you saw her…..panties" Haru had a super light blush on his cheeks compare to mine that had the same color of a tomato. Nagisa pointed at me and laughed. Mai looked at me and smiled in an adorable way making me blush even harder! Why she is so cute! I gulped down.

"S-so, Mai, how did you find Nagisa?" I said nervously not looking at her. She let out a giggle and I just couldn't not hear that, so I turned back to see her.

"He is in my class. So we were talking all time with notes in the class. I wonder how sensei didn't see us. " she smiled and looked at Nagisa and then back at me.

"Ohhh! I remembered!" Nagisa raised his hands making all of at turn and look at him. Once he got all of our attention, he continued. "Ne, ne, the old swimming club we went. You remember it, right?" we nodded "they tearing it down." Haru's eyes widened a little. "We should go check it out, before that. We can sneak in~!" Haru stood up and walked towards the door exiting it. We all let out a groan and followed him. "Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked him walking down the stairs.

"You can go by yourself" Haru's voice came out harsh which made Mai chuckle from behind me. Nagisa gasped and nuzzled Haru's shoulder with his head.

"Haru-chan~!" he said between some fake sobs.

"Haru, it will be great to go" Mai walked beside Haru, making a cute face. I covered my face to hide my slight blush. Haru flinched and looked away with an angry expression.

"No! It's too much effort!" he yelled. I placed a hand under my chin and looked at him.

"But it has a pool" Haru jumped a little and made me chuckle in amusement. "So it's bigger than a tub." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "The pool" I finished. Mai and Nagisa were both grinning evilly. I smiled nervously. Haru turned around with blinking eyes. I got him.

_**Mai's POV**_

"So we are here" I said with a little shaky voice. Right now I was clenching on Makoto and he was clenching on Haru. And the short dress I was wearing made my legs shiver. Makoto slowly turned to face me with a weak smile.

"A-are you cold Mai?" he said with a shaky voice as well. I am scared of a lot of things but not like Makoto. He is even scared of his own shadow. I nodded at him slowly. He removed his cardigan and gave it to me. I smiled and I wore it. It's longer that my dress.

"Thank you Makoto" I hugged him from behind. He flinched a little but he placed his arm around my waist slowly.

"Okay~" Nagisa said happily. "Let's get inside but first…" he pulled something out from his bag. "Here" he opened the paper, exposing a white thing. I gasped and looked at him. "Purifying salt." I let out a sigh of relief. "Here" he throw it all over us.

"My hair!" I screamed as I brushed my hair with my fingers. After Nagisa finished putting this thing on us he stepped back.

"They say this place is haunted. " he looked at the building. Makoto's grip on my waist tighten.

"D-don't scare me." He laughed nervously. I smiled even thought I am very nervous..

"It's true!" Nagisa said making Makoto get behind me. I frowned and moved next to Haru, taking his hand. Haru looked at me and then he went back to his own world. "People say that they have been hearing weird noises." I moved Makoto next to me so I was between Haru and Makoto. I took Makoto's hand as well and he turned to look at me Oh my god, he is shaking.

"It's okay, Makoto. It's just some stupid stories that people had made up" I said to him so he can calm down a little.

"It's true!" Nagisa said again making Makoto shake much more. I sent him a glare and raised my fist.

"Oi!" Haru said out of nowhere making me and Makoto flinch.

"W-what…?" Makoto said weakly. Haru run a finger above his shoulder and the brought it to his mouth.

"This is sugar" we turn to look at Nagisa, who was grinning like an idiot.

"This can work too" he said. My grip on Makoto's and Haru's hand got tighter. They both responded by doing the same thing "Let's go~" Nagisa ran to the door. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"I am at Iwatobi for only one day and Nagisa is already trying to kill us." I let out another sigh as we walked inside.

* * *

Here's the next chapter. You know what is going to happen at the next one. Also I am thinking to make Mai the club's manager. Tell me what you think and what you want to see. I apologize if there are any mistakes. Until next time! :D Ahh~ Also at the next chapter you are going to see what Nagisa meant. *wink, wink*


	5. Chapter 5

"Nagisa! You are doing it on purpose!" Makoto hide behind Haru. Nagisa kicked another empty can for the fifth time. He turned around and smiled at us sheepishly. The only source of light we have right now is the moonlight since the flashlight fell on the ground and broke because a sound made Nagisa jump and hide behind me. So we really can't see where we are walking.

"Mako-chan! I can't see!" Nagis yelled. Haru hasn't even made a sound, he just keeps walking next me with Makoto hiding behind him. I let out a sigh which earned a gasp from Makoto.

"It's me, Makoto." I said to him and he laughed nervously. "If we don't want to separate and be all together, we should hold hands like this" I took Nagisa's and Haru's hand into mine. Nagisa hugged my arm tightly and Haru just stayed like that. He let out a sigh and looked outside from the windows.

"W-what about me?" Makoto leaned to my ear and made me flinch a little. I stopped walking , which made everyone stop at their tracks since we are holding hands, and turned around to see Makoto. Oh my, he is very pale.

"You can hold the end of my shirt or you can hug my arm. Feel free to do anything" Makoto nodded and slowly hugged my arm with his palm, which is wet. I smiled at him "It's okay Makoto" he nodded once more and we started walking once more. What a great day! The first day at school went fine until I came across with Nagisa. This little one wants to kill us. I shook my head thinking about that. A gasp from Nagisa made me and Makoto jump from surprise. I slowly turned to face Haru. "H-how you can be so calm?" I asked him with a weak smile. He narrowed his eyes and looked away. Same old Haru. "Anyway, why did you do this time, Nagisa?" I looked at him and he was pointing to a door.

"Mai-chan, let's see what's behind this door" Nagisa let go of my arm and grabbed the handle of the door. He looked at us with a smile and slowly turned the handle. Makoto hide his face at my hair and Haru covered my eyes with his hands. I turned around and did the same to him. "Here we go~" a loud thud sounded and Haru slowly took away his hands from my eyes. I opened one eye to see and then I opened the other.

"Let go" Haru said with a blank voice. I removed my hands from his face and tapped Makoto at his shoulder. He slowly lifted his head and looked at me.

"Guys~ Come here!" Nagisa shouted from the room. We walked inside the room, which looked like the lounge. "Here, here!" Nagisa waved at us and pointed at a picture. We stand side by side and looked at the photo. My eyes softened at the picture and I smiled

"It's you from the relay you won" I said to them with a melancholic tone in my voice. Everyone nodded. I chuckled. "Everyone is smiling" I looked at them. I placed a finger over Rin and closed my eyes. "Rin" I murmured.

"Haru-chan is always smiling on the inside" Nagisa said as we moved back to the halls.

" I haven't see a photo where he smiles" I comment and I placed my hands behind my back. Makoto turned around to where Haru was still standing.

"Haru, let's go" he said to him. Haru jumped a little and nodded. And walked towards us.

"Do you think the mark is still there?" Nagisa placed a finger under his chin and stopped in front of us. I took Makoto's and Haru's hand into mine but I stopped once I heard some foot steps.

_**Makoto's POV**_

"Can we hurry up a little?" I said. I pumped into something and made me gasp. I opened my eyes and Mai's back was against my chest. "Mai?" I followed her gaze, at the hall and a shadow looked like it was approaching. I hide behind Mai and Nagisa did the same. Haru covered Mai's eyes as he did before and passed by us. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. The sound was coming closer and closer. I could feel Mai shaking. I hugged her from behind and it looked like that made her calm down a little. I slowly lifted my head and looked at Haru, whose eyes has widened. "Haru?" I looked at the shadow, now in front of us. Where have I see this hair before?

"Who is it?" Nagisa said with a shaky voice. Mai shook her head and I did the same.

"Yo" that person said. This voice…..it reminds me of something "I never thought I will meet you here" a snap sound sounded and made my eyes widened. After me followed Nagisa but Mai looks like she hasn't recognize who he is yet.

"Mako…to? Who is this person?" Mai pointed at that person. Once he removed his hat , Mai's eyes widened as well.

"Rin" Rin-chan" "Rin" we all said the same time. Rin had an irritated expression on his face. Mai hugged him and nuzzled his cheek with hers.

"Rin! It's been such a long time!" Mai said , like she was about to cry. I smiled at them and started moving towards them. Nagisa run towards him and hugged his arm.

"You are back from Australia!" Nagisa shouted. I smiled once more and stood in front of him. Haru walked beside me so I wasn't blocking his sight.

"But what are you doing here?" I placed a hand on Mai's shoulder and she looked at me with teary eyes. She let go of Rin and took my hand into her. Nagisa made a serious expression and looked at me and Haru.

"It's just fate!" he shouted and let go of Rin as well. I looked at Rin and he had an angry expression. I raise an eyebrow at this. "Some kind of force made at us meet at the exact-"

"Haru, are you still hanging out with these kind of people?" Rin run a hand through his hair and looked at us with a smirk "I guess you never learn" my happy smile was vanished once I heard these words from Rin. Nagisa did the same but the most shocked of all was Mai. She looked like she was about to break down.

"Rin?" I said sadly and patted Mai's head.

"What do you mean Rin?" Mai said with a shaky voice. Haru let out a sigh which made me turn around and look at him. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"How about you? Did you learn anything?" we all are confused by the conversation these two have. Mai titled her head to the side and Nagisa did the same. Mai turned around to see Rin and I did the same. Rin let out a chuckle and cracked his neck side to side, with the smirk still on his face.

"Well, how about I show you?" he waved at Haru yo follow him. Haru passed by me with force and we are now standing behind as they walk away. I looked at Nagisa and Mai and they looked at me.

"Did they just left us?" Mai frowned and looked at Haru and Rin, who were nowhere to be seen.

"It seems like" I forced a smile and followed her gaze. Nagisa nodded his head and run towards to where Rin and Haru were walking.

"Wait!" he scream and Mai followed him. I let out a sigh and did the same. Once we opened the door to the end of the hall, Haru and Rin were glaring at each other. Mai walked towards them first and stand between them.

"W-why you look so angry? Rin? Haru?" she said with a sad tone at her voice. I watched her with Nagisa next to me, from the benches. "What are you going to do here? In the pool?" she pointed at the pool. My eyes widened and started walking towards them. Haru grabbed Mai's shoulders and softly pushed her away from them. Rin chuckled and looked at Mai.

"Mai, you haven't change at all. You should take care of your own business" Mai eyes widened and she lowered her head, walking towards me. Rin flinched a little but he looked back at Haru. Once Mai was standing between me and Nagisa she looked at them with a sad expression. Rin smirked and he took off his shirt. Mai let out a gasp and I looked at her. She moved closer, her left side was behind me. "I will show how different we are Haru" he crossed his arms. I looked at Haru and he removed his shirt as well. Mai let out a squeal and hide completely behind me.

"Go ahead" Haru said with his blank voice and expression. My mouth opened and Mai popped her head behind me.

"Are they going to race here?" Nagisa said with a little bit of excitement. My eyes widened.

"Haru, wait.!" But I hear belt noises. "It's a bad idea. Wait! Haru!" he removed his pants and I pulled my hair from frustration. Mai let out a high pitched scream and closed her eyes turning around, her back facing us and Nagisa looked like he was more excteted than ever. "Have you been wearing your swimsuit all this time?!" I yelled at him. I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes.

"Eh?" Mai turned around and slowly removed her hands from her eyes. But she probably regretted that idea because she covered them again immediately. "M-makoto, is it alright to see?" she said with the blush been visible from the opening between her fingers. And because her ears are completely red.

"Y-you can. I think" I laughed nervously. She nodded and slowly removed her hands. She blushed even more when she saw Haru and Rin with only their swimsuits on. I looked at Rin.

"You too, Rin?! We have to stop them" I looked at Nagisa, frustrated. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Do we really have to?" Nagisa said, like it was the most right thing to do.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Mai tagged my shirt, making look at her. She pointed at Haru and Rin. They were running towards the starting blocks.

"Makoto, find me something." I titled my head to the side. "Something like a rock" I nodded my head looked down. I found a small rock between my feet. I leaned down to take and hand it over Mai.

"Let's do it, Haru!" Rin's voice made us jump in surprise as they hadn't say anything these whole time. Mai took some steps towards them. Rin and Haru leaned down, ready to jump into the water.

"Listen!" Mai yelled so loud that they turned to look at her. She thrown the rock towards the pool….. "See?" she said after a while. Rin sighted and moved towards the door while Haru is still standing on the start block.

"That's why I told you it's not a good idea" I sighed.

"Lame" Rin said as he walked away. We gathered together, even Haru, and looked at him. "Did you came here because of that?" Rin showed us the trophy we earned at the relay. Nagisa walked towards him.

"Our trophy" Nagisa said as he pointed at it.

"I don't need this" he said with an angry tone in his voice and an angry expression. He looked away and let it fall on the floor, making a small sound. Mai let out a gasp and run to grab the trophy. She took it in her hands and walk back to us, with a sad expression on her face.

"Rin" she said sadly. She looked so sad. She was so happy when she saw Rin.

"He has changed" Nagisa said to us and we all nodded. But Haru kept looking at the way where Rin has just walked.

* * *

_**Mai's POV**_

"Dream?" Haru said, resting his head to his arms. I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms.

"No, it wasn't a dream!" both me and Makoto said at the same time causing us to look at each other. Nagisa crossed his legs and looked at the sky. I looked at Haru who was sleeping.

"But Rin-chan was acting pretty weird" he moved his head from side to side with every word he was saying.

"Look-like?" Haru said turning his body to the side. Me and Makoto frowned. I lied down on my stomach and rested my chin on my hands.

"Why would a look-like challenge you?" Makoto said with a frustrated voice. I made circles on the grass with my finger. Haru turned his body again. His face looking directly at mine.

"The ghost" he looked at me. I narrowed my eyes and pouted.

"But he wasn't floating" I said to him with a bored tone in my voice. Haru closed his eyes.

"Doppelganger"

"What?!" I yelled. Makoto's face lighten up he looked at me and Nagisa.

"That brings memories! We used to do that at the swimming club" he made a weird position with his arms making me arch an eyebrow. I let out a loud yawn " Super Fusion: Doppelganger-"

"Keep it down Makoto" Haru said with a bored voice. I yawn once more and Nagisa did the same. Makoto stood up and looked at us.

"What wrong with you!?" he yelled at us. Me and Haru sat up and we turned to look at a frustrated Makoto.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Nagisa said with a sheepishly smile.

"Hey!" Makoto yelled and they started arguing. I let out a sigh and ball of red made me blink my eyes a few time. I turned to look and it was a girl with red hair into a ponytail and another girl next to her with light brown hair into a high bun. They looked at Makoto and the others and they whispered something. I titled my head to the side. The redhead girl looked at me and I smiled back. Once I did that she yelled something to the girl next to her which made me really confused.

* * *

"I am going to kill Haru" I murmured as the principal shouted at us. I had an angry expression while Nagisa and Makoto had a disappointed one. And why do we have to get punished and not Haru?! I clenched my teeth a little but I let out a sigh and looked at the principal.

"It may be abandoned , but it doesn't mean that you can enter without permission." He yelled at us. "Do you understand?" he crossed his arms and looked at us.

"We apologize" we said the same time, bowing. He let out a sigh and looked around.

"Where is Nanase?" he asked us. Makoto shook his shoulders.

"He left early" he looked at the principal.

"Again?" he sighted and shook his head. A pretty lade walked towards us, stopping next to the principal.

"Now, I believe this is not necessary" she said with a sweet smile. She closed her eyes and made a serious expression as she raised her finger to the air making small circles. " As the Li Bai said,.. " she cleared her throat and her expression turned to an even more serious one. " ' In human life, accomplishments much bring joy. Don't let an empty goblet to face the moon, " …we looked at her, even the principal, all the time she was talking dumbfounded. She turned her palm into a fist "…'You only have one life so you should do what you want. It will be foolish to not drink from the glass in front of you' " I let out a sigh and looked away. "Right?" she said with her sweet voice again. "Huh?"

* * *

I drank my juice as Makoto and Nagisa are searching for Rin's locker. I removed the straw from my mouth with a pleasant sigh.

"Matsuoka, Matsuoka" both of them murmured as they searched.

"How do you know he is going to our school?" I said to them, placing the straw back into my mouth, taking in the delicious banana juice.

"Yeah, Mako-chan. We would have seen him at the opening assembly, right?" Nagisa said. I nodded even though they can't see me. A gasp from Makoto made me stood up and rush towards him.

"Found it!" he said. Nagisa walked towards as with a smile. I looked at the name on the locker and I raised an eyebrow.

"Makoto, it says' Matsuoka Gou'." I looked at Makoto. His eyes widened.

"I remember! She is Rin's younger sister!" he looked at us with a smile. I titled my head to the side. I let out a sigh and took our bags from the bench I have placed them.

"Anyway let's head back." I said as I handed their bags. Makoto took it with a smile and Nagisa hugged me.

"Just one thing" Makoto said to me with a smile.

* * *

"Why are we going to Haru's house?" I said with a sigh. Makoto took my hand into his and Nagisa hugged my arm. I blinked a few times and looked at them.

"Just wait and you will see" Makoto said to me with a smile. I nodded and we continued walking. Once we reached Haru's house, a person with red hair was standing at the door. My eyes widened and I looked at Makoto.

"That girl is Rin's sister?" I asked him. He nodded and I turned to look at the girl. She seemed like she shook her shoulders. She turned around but she stopped once she saw us.

"You choose this school as well Gou-chan" Nagisa said to her. She made an angry expression and glared at Nagisa.

"Don't call me Gou. Calling me 'Kou' would be the nice thing to do" Nagis got a sad expression.

"But it's your name. Like the Sengoku warlord Azai Nagamasa's third daughter, right?" Nagisa said to her. She flinched.

"Yeah but the typical reading is 'Kou' so call me like that" Nagisa and Gou glared at each other.

"Putting that stuff aside" Makoto said with a nervous smile on his face.

"That stuff?" she yelled back at Makoto which made me and Makoto jump in surprise.

"S-sorry" he said with a weak voice. I let out a sigh and stepped in front of Makoto. I looked at Gou and she looked back. I smiled at her.

"I believe we haven't met before" she nodded" My name is Chiharu Mai. Nice to meet you Kou-san" she took my hand and shook it. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Mai-san, how do you know them?" she asked me with a now calm voice. She can be very cute if she doesn't frown.

"I know Makoto, Haru, Nagisa and Rin since we were like…4 years old? We have been best friends since then" I smiled once I finished the sentence. Makoto and Nagisa smiled at me.

"I see. Well nice to meet you too" she said with a smile. I nodded and I sat next to her.

"So what were you doing at Haru's house?" I asked her. She flinched and she scratched her cheek with a sheepishly smile on her face.

"I wanted to ask him for my brother" he looked away. I nodded and started at the ocean.

"So, he has really turned back from Australia." Makoto said and he sat next to me. I let out a yawn and rested my head on his shoulder. He let out a chuckle and he ruffled my hair making me smile.

"Yes, but he is attending Samezuka Academy" he said with a sad voice. I blinked a few times.

"Samezuka?" me, Makoto and Nagisa said at the same time. Makoto eyes widened.

"The swimming power house?!" he said and Kou nodded.

* * *

"No" Haru said.

"Makoto, can I see?" I asked him. When we entered the house, Haru was just stepping out from the tub and I covered my eyes with my hands. Makoto patted my cheek. I slowly removed my hands and slowly opened my eyes. Haru is drying his hair with a towel and he wears the same swimsuit again. Geez! I let out a sigh.

"Let's visit Samezuka!" Nagisa whined shaking his arms.

"Don't you want to see Rin.?" I said to him trying to calm down. I am blushing.

"We saw him yesterday" he said, continuing wiping his hair. I let out a sigh and placed my hand on my hips. Makoto let out a sigh and I looked at him.

"I thought you would come so you can swim because Samezuka has an indoor pool" at that Haru lifted his head looking at Makoto, his eyes sparkling.

* * *

I know I stay a lot at the anime but I am trying. I apologize if I had any mistakes. Lately the inspiration gets in my head right before I got to bed so I stay awake to write this until 1 a.m.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry for late update. Please forgive me, master. *bows* here's the next chapter.

* * *

"We saw him." Haru said as he continued to dry his hair. Nagisa was nuzzling Haru's shoulder with his head, and Makoto was standing beside me, like he was thinking something. But, I , I was moving back and forth on my toes, sheepishly. I don't think mom is going to let me go at Samezuka with them. Firstly, it's like one with two hours ride there and secondly, because I have been away from home since we arrived here. Even when we decided to visit the old swimming club, I was begging her for one hour! Suddenly I felt a vibration on my thigh. Someone is calling me. Once I looked at the number I gulped down. Mom is calling me.

"Umm…I am going to the kitchen" Makoto nodded. Haru kept doing the same thing. Same goes for Nagisa, plus whining. I let out a nervous sigh and I answered the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Mai!" mom shouted, making me removed the phone from my ear. I rubbed my ear and placed the phone against it once more

"Mom? Why are you shouting?" I sat down on the floor. Mom sound really angry.

"Where are you? I haven't see you for a whole day. You better come home right now if you want to go outside again" I nodded, even though my mom can't see me. "Well?"

"Calm down. I am at Haru's place, with Makoto and Nagisa. I was planning to come home right now anyway so I am on my way, 'kay?" I said with a nervous laugh at the end. Mom sighed.

"You better hurry" and with that, she hanged up. I let out a sigh and I sat up, looking around, thinking about what to say to Makoto and the others.

"Haru-chan!~" Nagisa shouted, nuzzling Haru's arm now. Makoto smiled at them. I moved towards them and Haru was the one who noticed me. I smiled at him. "Mai-chan? Why you look sad?" I smiled sad at them now and I took my bag from a table next to us.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Makoto asked me, grabbing my shoulders. I giggled at him actions. I shook my head at them.

"Nothing. But is looks like I won't be able to come with you at Samezuka tonight." I shook my shoulders and everyone looked sad.

"Why?" Nagisa leaned closer to me. I gasped and I raised my hands in defense.

"Mom wants me to be back at home as soon as possible." I wore my jacket and I moved towards the door, with everyone following me. "So, yeah, I have to go. Sorry" I smiled sadly at them as I wore my shoes. Nagisa run towards me, hugging my arm. At the sudden move, I tripped at the small step in front of the door, letting out a gasp. Makoto with a shocked face, tried to grab my hand to prevent me from falling but it's too late. We crushed down and I also hit my head at the door making a loud thud. Both I and Nagisa let out a groan and I rubbed the back of my head, letting out another groan. I looked at my hand. Phew! It's not bleeding. Makoto kneel down next to us, lifting my head with his hands. Nagisa hugged my waist burring his head at my stomach. Haru's eyes widened a little and he looked away.

"Mai!" "Mai-chan" Makoto and Nagisa yelled at the same time.

"Mai, are you okay?" Makoto asked me with concern in his voice, still holding my head. Nagisa's grip tighten around my waist as I heard some sobs coming from him.

"Mai-chan ,sorry!" Nagisa's voice was muffled but I smiled at him. I ruffled his head with a giggle making him look at me. I wiped away some tears with the end of my sleeve and I petted his back.

"Nagisa, can I get up?" I said to him softly and shaky since he was pushing my stomach with his body. Nagisa nodded furiously and he got up. Before I tried to stand up, Makoto had already lift me and he hold me in his arms like I was a bride. I blushed at the position and I buried my head at his shoulder. Makoto laughed at that.

"Haru, where can I place her?" Makoto asked Haru softly. Haru nodded and motioned us to follow him. Makoto slowly placed his hand under my knees and the other around my waist for a better support. I blushed even more and I clenched a piece of his shirt. Makoto looked at me and he smiled. I looked away trying to control my blush. Haru folded out a futon on the floor and Makoto slowly placed me on it. Nagisa took a pillow and placed It under my head for support. I gasped when my head was placed on the pillow. Haru rushed towards the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at his action but it was replaced by a groan once Makoto petted my head.

"What's wrong Mako-chan?" Nagisa said with a lot of concern looking at my eyes. I smiled at him. Makoto removed his head and looked at me smiling.

"It's not a serious hit but it's going to swell just little" Haru walked back at us with a bag of ice-cubes and placed them at my head. I let out a sigh. I closed my eyes, trying to feel a little better. But then my phone rang once more. I let out an angry groan. My mom. Makoto gave me the phone from my pocket and before I answered it I took a deep breath. "Hello?" here goes.

"Mai" dad? " You mother is furious. You better return home" dad said softly to me.

"Yeah I was planning to before a minute but I hit my head" Nagisa looked down once I mentioned that. I petted his thigh and he looked at me. I smiled at him and shook my head, telling him that it's okay. My dad gasped once he heard what I said to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine" I smiled at my words. Nagisa giggled and Makoto smiled. Haru walked back to us with four cups of tea. He gave each cup to everyone. I took it in my other hand with a nod and a smile. He looked away.

"So…" dad groaned "your mom just left, before a second or two. She said she will be away for a long time. I am going to be soft only this time" at my dad's words my eyes lighten up and I sat up with a smile from ear to ear. "Only this time. I will let you stay with the boys. Only this time" Makoto had a confused expression, Nagisa titled his head to the side and Haru's eyes narrowed looking at me.

"Thank you dad I love you!" I sent him kissed through the phone. I wrapped my arm around Makoto's shoulder and I rested my head on his shoulder, trying to ignore the pain on my head.

"Yeah, yeah. How many hours you plan staying there?" I lifted my gaze to the ceiling.

"I don't know three? Four?" I said softly with a cute voice. I closed my eyes waiting for my dad's approval. I heard a heavy sigh.

"You promise you will be back in four hours?" my eyes lighten up once more and I let go of Makoto's shoulder and grabbed the phone with both of my hands.

"Yes" I said happily.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky finger. Makoto and the others looked at me confused, but me and my dad, even when one of us is away, we do an invisible pinky-promise. We have always be doing that. I hugged the air with my pinky finger and I moved it up and down four times.

"Promise, daddy" I said to him softly after a chuckle.

"Well bye. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay"

"Okay- ahhh! Kupuru! That's not your food!" dad let out a loud groan and I laughed at this. "You own me an onigiri" he said angrily.

"Hai, hai. Bye. Love you"

"Bye" and with that, he hanged up the phone. I slowly placed it on the table. I looked at Makoto, then Nagisa and then Haru. They looked at me with a worried expression. Probably they are thinking what's going on with me. I giggled at his expression and I hugged them.

"Mai?" "Mai-chan" "O-oi!" with a sigh I let go of them and I stare at them happily.

"I am going to came to Samezuka too!" I lifted my arms to the air making small circles. Nagisa immediately stood up and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him. I hope I won't fall again. Makoto's eyes lighten too and he smiled warmly at me. Haru just nodded and he looked away.

"Great let's get going then!" Nagisa shouted as he headed towards the door. Makoto and I nodded and we rushed towards him. Haru stood up slowly but I returned back to him and I hugged his arms pulling him.

"Hey!" I stood on my tip-toes to reach his face. I glared angrily at him.

"Haru, we have to hurry!" I let go of him once we reached the door. We put our shoes on and we rushed outside. Haru and the other started running but because of my height I stayed back trying to catch up with them. "Wait!" I yelled at them. Makoto stopped and turned around. I stopped as I tried to breath normally. Makoto rushed towards me and lifted me again bridal style. "M-makoto?" I asked him confused. He looked at me with a smile.

"You said we need to hurry. So.." Makoto started running where Nagisa and Haru were, and I was bouncing in his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck for better support and he grabbed my waist and my thighs for the same purpose. I buried my head to his shoulders, hiding the blush. I wonder how Makoto didn't asked me about what Nagisa said to me. And I wonder how he didn't notice it when we come across Rin yesterday. That's right. I like Rin. Nagisa is the only person that knows that. And he is so stupid! Why he wanted to tell him?! But I am very confused why I blush every time Makoto does these kind of things. Like now. Why am I blushing? He is my best friend. I am very confuSsed. A-anyway let's forget about that. "Mai we are here" Makoto snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at him, his face inches away from mine. I slowly nodded and I looked away. Makoto chuckled and he placed me on the ground softly.

"T-thank you, M-makoto" I said to him. I looked at him for a second and then I moved towards Haru and Nagisa, who were getting inside the train. "Hurry, Makoto" I said to him softly. I doubt he heard me. But probably he heard me because he is laughing right now. I punched him in the ribs softly when he reached me and I stepped in the train with him behind me. Nagisa waved at us and we walked towards them. I sat down next to Haru and Makoto beside me. Since the ride to Samezuka is pretty long I closed my eyes, trying to sleep just a little. I let out a yawn and I let my head rest on Makoto's shoulder. Before I could sleep, I took Haru's hand in mine, which earned a gasp from him. I smiled evilly. Oh, how I love to tease Haru-chan.

* * *

"Mai-chan. Mai-chan. Wake up. MAI-CHAN!" Nagisa loud voice made jump off my seat. I breathed heavily and I clenched the cloth above my heart. Nagisa burst out in laughs and I started angrily at him.

"I hate you, Nagisa" I looked at the exiting door of the train and Haru had already walked outside. I took Nagisa's and Makoto's arms and dragged them towards him with a groan."Where is the academy?" I asked them, looking at Haru.

"Just a few minutes from here" Makoto said softly. I nodded and I dragged them even harder, especially Nagisa.

"Mai-chan! My hand hurts" he whined. I smirked and I glared at him.

"You should think before you act, Nagi-chan" I said to him with a evil smile. His eyebrows twitched and he nodded. I made an eye-closed smile. "Good" I let go of him and I hugged Makoto arm. Nagisa hid behind Makoto and he looked at me.

"Mako-chan, Mai-chan is scary" Nagisa pointed at me, whining. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same. I frowned and I looked away.

"Now, guys, stop fighting. We are here" Makoto pointed at the building in front of us. Haru was standing at the gate looking at us. I looked at the enormous building. I let go of Makoto's arm and rushed towards Haru. Makoto got a scary expression and he rushed towards Haru as well grabbing his arms. "Haru wait!"

"Makoto was the one who brought me here so I can swim" Haru drag away his arms from Makoto and he unbuttoned his shirt. I closed my eyes with a squeal and I looked away, but I am getting used to it. I turned my head towards Haru….peek! I made a small opening with my fingers. Haru's body is as gifted as Makoto's. Look at those abs and this toned torso. I feel like some daisies and fireworks are around me. Makoto looked at me and I gasped. I closed my fingers and I looked away, like nothing had happened.

"Haru-chan, you should wait" Nagisa said to him with a smile. I nodded as I slowly removed my hands from my face. Makoto looked at me and then at Nagisa. But some belt noises made his return his gaze to Haru. He grabbed his arms once more.

"CAN'T YOU WAIT?!"

* * *

So…yeah. I am thinking making this a MakotoxOCxRin. Tell me. I have been thinking about this idea a lot so I need help. Help! Until next time. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Mai-chan, Haru-chan, Mako-chan. Let's go inside!" Nagisa shouted as he ran towards the gates of the academy. It's almost noon. We were outside Samezuka until the swim club practice was over.

" Nagisa wait!" Makoto's voice stopped him. We all turned to look at him. "Maybe Rin hasn't returned to his dorm." Nagisa frowned and looked down. Makoto let out a chuckle and walked towards him. He placed his hand on his head and looked at him with a smile. "We should wait a little bit more, ne? The swim practice ended a couple of minutes ago. So let's wait a little more" Makoto said to him softly, with the smile not fading from his face. Nagisa pouted and crossed his arms looking at the pool, through the window. Haru didn't say anything the whole time. He was looking at the pool, trying to retain himself from stripping. Makoto had to stop him all the time and earned some death glares from Haru.

"Ahh! I got it!" Nagisa shouted and earned our attention. "Mai-chan should go and see if Rin had return to his dorm" Nagisa ran towards me and before I could say anything he hugged my arm. "Will you do it? Mai-chan~~" he whined as he nuzzled my cheek. I let out a groan as I narrowed my eyes.

"But, Nagisa." Makoto's voice made him stop nuzzling me and he looked at him. "Samezuka it's an all-boys academy. It will be dangerous for Mai to get inside" Makoto said to him softly. Haru looked at me for a second and then at the pool again. Nagisa's grip around my arm tightens and I let out a gasp.

"N-nagisa, you are k-killing me" I said to him with a shaky voice. Makoto let out a gasp and pulled me away from Nagisa's grip. I let out a sigh of relief and I sent a smile to Makoto. "Thank you. Well, I was thinking about that as well." Makoto and Nagisa looked at me, surprised, while Haru walked towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. And that made me jump in surprise since Haru isn't the touching-type person. "H-haru, don't scare me like that!" I said to him with my hand on my heart. Haru gasped and looked away. "So I will do it. The faster Haru get's inside the pool, the better for us." I looked at them and smiled as I waved them and walked towards the gates. Makoto waved nervously at me and Nagisa raised his arms, making circles and screaming 'Mai-chan, fight!'. I let out a sigh and smiled at Haru, giving him a thumps-up and a wink. He nodded and he looked at the pool..again! I let out a groan and I took a deep breath. I opened the gates and ran towards the swim club, I opened the door slowly and I let out a sigh of relief. I walked inside and I looked around, glad that no one is inside right now. I moved towards the pool and kneel down, looking my reflection.

"Oi" a voice made me squeal and I almost fell inside the pool. I tried to gain my balance before I turn to look at him. With a deep breath, I stood up, waiting for the worst to happen. "What are you doing here, Mai?" Rin!? My eyes widened in surprise. This couldn't get any worse. Oh wait..it just got!

"R-rin, long time no see-"

"Go home!" Rin's harsh voice cut me off and I looked at him sadly. Suddenly a loud thud noise made us turn and look at the source of the sound. My eyes widened. I hope it's not Makoto and the others! Rin grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him and he covered my mouth with his hand. I blushed at the sudden action but he kept his gaze at the direction of the sound. The door opened but I couldn't see who it was since Rin was hovering over me. I softly poked his arm and he looked at me with growl. I flinched at that and I looked down. Rin stood up and I was forced to stand up as well. With his hand still on top of my mouth we walked towards the sound. Some splash noises and squeals sounded.

"I CAN SWIM!" a loud and recognizable sounded and it was not other but Nagisa. I narrowed my eyes. Stupid Nagisa.

"Those idiots." Rin let go of me and walked towards them. I let out a gasp and run towards him and I grabbed his arm to stop him. He turned and looked at me with an angry expression and I flinched at that. "What are you doing?"

"D-do get mad, Rin. You know we don't have a pool and Haru needs to swim." Rin's eyes lighten at that and I titled my head in confusion.

"So he wants to swim?" I nodded at him and he turned his gaze at Haru through the window. "Let's swim then" and with that he opened the door and made Makoto and Nagisa look at us. "Go home" Rin said to them, which made me very confused, considering what he said a while ago. Nagisa was ready to wave at him but his words made him stop his actions and sadly look at him. Makoto looked at him sadly too but he let out a gasp when Haru came out from the water next to him.

"Free" Haru almost said under his breath and Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Free" Haru said again a little louder this time. He came out from the pool and stood in front of Rin. Rin was taken back from his actions as he had a shocked expression. But Rin lowered his head with a smirk on his face and removed his hands from his pockets. Haru shock his head to remove the water from his hair and looked at Rin with proud expression. "Can you show this sight once more? A lot of time has passed and I have forgot what it was like" I blushed at those words and I covered my mouth with my hands to muffle my voice. Rin raised his head and looked at Haru with the same expression.

"Sure. But it's nothing like the one you saw years before" I covered my face and I looked at Nagisa, which it wasn't a good idea since he is naked! I turned around. Haru walked towards the staring block and waited for Rin. I removed my hands and tried not to look at Nagisa, I forced my gaze on Rin, who is now removing his clothes and underneath them is his swimming trunks. I let out a sigh and I rubbed my forehead. Are they always wearing swimsuits under their clothes?! Rin took his goggles out and placed them around his neck. Nagisa and Makoto came out from the pool and I looked away waiting for them to get dressed. After a while something poked my shoulder and I turned to look Nagisa and Makoto wearing only their trousers. I let out a sigh as I turned to look at Haru and Rin staring at each other at the starting block. "As always I can't read your face at all, Haru" Rin said with a smirk to Haru while wearing his goggles. Haru placed his goggles around his head and looked at him.

"What about you? Get ready and let's get over with it" Haru said to him coldly and he turned his gaze at the pool. Rin flinched at his voice and smirk.

"And you are as icy as ever" he looked down as he murmured something. Haru turn to look at us.

"Makoto. Give us the starting signal" Haru said to him as he got into starting position. Rin did the same and he waited for Makoto's signal. Makoto nodded and walked towards them.

"We will race 100 meters" Rin said out of the sudden "Freestyle"

"Ready..go!" Makoto shouted and they dived into the water. Nagisa gasp and raised his hands to his chest.

"Rin-chan's kick has gotten stronger!" I looked at him and he was looking at them, like he was analyzing their moves. Makoto had the same expression.

"But, Haru's stroke is way faster" he said with a low voice. I have no idea what they are talking about but I can understand something of what they are saying and it was true, Haru is ahead from Rin, thanks to his stroke. But again Rin reached him and they are neck to neck.

"Haru, you have to win" I said under my breath but Makoto probably heard me since he nodded.

* * *

"Idiots! Do you feel at least bad of what you did!?" the principle yelled at us and we lowered our head apologizing, except Haru. Because of him and his stupid fetish with water, we got busted..again. I let out a sigh and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. Why he looks so relaxed at times like this? It makes me want to punch him! "First you got inside a abandoned building and now you trespass in another school? And at the pool?!" we apologized once more. If my mom finds out about this I am dead for sure! The principal placed his hand on his forehead saying something that it's good that the teachers won't make this a big deal. I let out a sigh of relief once I heard that. I will live to see the morning sky again!

"Now, now, it's not that serious" a gentle voice heard and we turned to look at Amakata-sensei. She wasn't that much of a help the last time so I looked away, ignoring what see was saying, like Haru did. The sharp voice of the principal saying that he doesn't like fish or something like that make turn around and look at Amakata-sensei, who is now bowing and apologizing. I let out a sigh, knowing that see said something about an old saying that didn't fit in this situation. The principal motioned us to leave and we nodded, as well as we bowed and apologized once more.

"Ama-chan-sensei, wasn't that much big of a help" Nagisa said sadly once we exited the teacher's office. Me and Makoto nodded in agreement.

"But, I wonder how that saying goes?" Makoto said and I frowned at his question.

"Why do you care? It was out of the situation. But probably Haru knows that. So Haru.." I looked around and searched for him "Where are you, Haru?" I looked around panicked and Nagisa pointed in front of us.

"Over there" he said with a smile and me and Makoto shook our shoulders.

"When did that happen?" Makoto said sadly. I patted his back with a smile. Some footsteps made us turn around and look at Gou-chan reaching us. I waved at her as I walked towards her. She smiled and she waved back.

"Gou-chan!" her smiled dropped once Nagisa called her like that. I turned around and whispered into Nagisa's ear.

"Nagisa. She wants us to call her 'Kou' not 'Gou'!" I said to him and I moved away to look him in the eyes with a serious expression. He titled his head to the side.

"But that's her name, Mai-chan" I let out a squeal and I sent a death glare at him.

"Hazuki-kun, I can't believe you forgot that. Call me Kou from now on." Gou-err, Kou said to him angrily. He shook his head and walked towards her.

"Gou" he said, like he didn't listen to her at all. Kou growled at that.

"Kou!"

"Gou"

"Kou!"

"Kou"

"Gou! Damn you!" she grabbed her head as Nagisa made a peace sigh and me and Makoto smiled at that. She let out a sigh and looked at us, with narrowed eyes. "So, were you able to see my brother" she asked us gently now, with her cute voice. Nagisa and I frowned at the question. I nodded at her and she looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yeah but, he is so mean!" I said to her with an angry face as I crossed my arms. Nagisa nodded.

"We haven't see each other for years and the only thing he wants is to RACE Haru-chan." He said sadly and he dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes. "He completely ignored us. We didn't have a chance to talk. NOT AT ALL!" he yelled the last part as he made an 'x' with his arms.

"Kou-chan, have you heard anything?" Makoto asked her and we turned to look at her. She looked down sadly and she shook her head. I let out a sigh and I looked outside.

"I have texted him a lot of times but no luck." Kou did the same as me and she looked outside. I let out a groan and I crossed my arms.

"Why did he change so much?" I asked angrily. "Did something happen to him that made his change that much?! Because Rin is not that kind of person." Kou shook her shoulders and Nagisa and Makoto shook their heads. Kou looked at me with a sad smile and I broke down. Rin is so stupid he doesn't talk to us. At least he should talk to her sister. He makes her worry all the time about him and he doesn't even care.

"I hoped he would change after he met you." Makoto gasped and took a step closer to her.

"Are you responsible for Rin showing up? At the old swimming club?" Kou flinched at his question and she smiled nervously at us.

"I am not responsible for that. I just happened to hear your conversation. Just that" she laughed nervously. "But he didn't replied" Makoto let out a sigh and he folded his arms as he look down.

"That's why you went to Haru's place the other day." Kou nodded at that and me and Nagisa looked at each other.

"I was hoping for some answers" she said softly to us. I feel so sorry for her. I walked towards her and gave her a hug and she let out a gasp at the bold actions. I looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, Kou-chan. We will make Rin go back to his old self in no time" I promised to her with a determinate voice and we toothy grin. She smiled at me and with a chuckle, she return the hug. But Nagisa's gasp made us break the hug and turn to look at him. He walked in front of Makoto with his hand at his chest, like he was super happy. I raised an eyebrow at that and I let go of Kou and walked towards them.

"Why don't we start a swim club?" He yelled happily and Makoto flinched at that.

"But I don't think Haru will agree with that" Makoto said with a shaky voice

"But this is the only way to see Rin-chan at the tournaments. " he explained to us. But I have to agree, he is right at that. Makoto gulped down and me and Kou looked at him.

"Haru will probably agree to that, Makoto. Since he loved water" I said to him softly.

"Really?" Kou asked us and with a sigh I nodded.

"I don't know Mai" Makoto smiled nervously and he looked at Nagisa.

"Let's go and ask him. Mako-chan, Mai-chan, Gou-chan. Let's go" we nodded but Kou puffed her cheeks and pointed at Nagisa.

"Not Gou,KOU!"

* * *

Sorry for late update. I know this chapter is awful. But don't worry. From the next chapter some thinks between Mai and Mako-chan will happen. Also I don't which position Mai should have at the club so help me! Since Gou will take the manager's place. I really need help with that. Until next time. Matta ne mina-san! *hugs*


	8. Chapter 8

"Kou-chan, you hate your name so much that you hate to change it?" I asked her with a soft smile as we walked towards Haru's house, along with Makoto and Nagisa. She looked at me and she pouted, taking a bite from the popsicle we shared.

"It's not that I hate it. It's just that, when someone is me by my name, only boys turn around with this name and it's embarrassing" she looked away, eating her ice-cream in silence. I smiled softly at her but I couldn't help but chuckle. It's a well know scenario around us. Once I chuckled she looked at me with an angry expression, resembling the one that Rin always has. No wonder they are siblings. I looked away as I scratched my cheek sheepishly. I took a bit from my ice-cream and looked at the boys walking in front of us. Makoto suddenly turned around and he looked at me.

"Mai-"

"Mako-chan, you can confess later to Mai-chan. Let's hurry now" Nagisa shouted with a teasing tone that made us blush hard. Makoto run towards Nagisa and I looked away again, bringing the popsicle to my face to cool it. I looked at Nagisa from the corner of my eyes and he said something to Makoto with a toothy grin, making him blush even more. I turned around when I felt something patting my shoulder. And that something was Kou, who was inches away from me, which made me let out a gasp, but she silenced it with her hand. I looked at her confused and made an evil expression the one that Nagisa always has when he says something that will make us feel very awkward. She moved closer to my ear and I waited for her next action.

"Ne, Mai-chan, Makoto-senpai likes you?" thank god Kou's hand was still covering mine because the loudest squeal of the year will be heard. My eyes widened at the question and I blushed again the moment I had calmed down.

"N-no, K-Kou-chan, you got it wrong!" I laughed nervously and I raised my arms in defense. I gulped down and I looked at the boys in front of us for a second. I let out a sigh of relief knowing that they are far away to hear us. Kou raised an eyebrow and looked at Makoto and then at me again.

"But when he said your name, I could see the slight blush on his face" she said to like it was the most normal thing in the world. She titled her head to the side and blinked a few times. "You didn't notice?" she asked me with a smile. I looked down at the ground as I shook my head. I slowly formed a smile on my face and I looked at her from the corner of my eyes.

"M-maybe it was because he saw you" I playfully poked her sides and she let out a giggle. She ruffled my hair and she shook her head.

"No, Mai-chan, he looked at you!" she shouted the word ' you' as she pointed at me. I let out a gasp and I looked away, trying to give an end to this uncomfortable conversation.

_**Makoto's POV**_

"What are you doing, Nagisa?!" I yelled at him with an angry tone, which is very rare for me. Nagisa placed his hands behind his head, his wide grin not vanishing from his face for a second. I dropped my shoulders and I narrowed my eyes at that.

"But, Mako-chan. You like Mai-chan and I thought you would tell her that now" he sent me a wink and I blushed at his response. I let out a sigh to calm my shelf and I turned my gaze in front of me. But my eyes widened when I thought of something and I grabbed Nagisa's shoulders and shook him

"Nagisa you don't have to say that aloud! She would hear you!" I yelled at him, as I closed my eyes to contain calm. I let out a groan and rubbed my forehead. "Moreover, why did you think that I will confess to her here and now with you and Kou-chan around?" I grabbed my bag's stripes as we walked. He blinked a few times and looked at me with a serious expression. I shook my head as I took a sip from my bottle

"Because~. Mako-chan is bold and wants everyone to know about his girlfriend" I spilled out the water from my mouth at his response. I started choking as I wiped away the water from my chin. I took a few breaths and I looked at him.

"I am not that kind of type!" I shouted at him "Geez" Nagisa let out a sigh and started drinking his strawberry milk. Nagisa titled his head to the side shaking it as he did. I let out a groan and I looked away to end this conversation.

"Mako-chan~" Mai's voice made me turn around and look at her. She had that cute smile on her face that always made my heart beat faster. I smiled at her as I removed the bottle from my lips.

"What is it Mai-chan?" I softly asked her. She pointed at my bottle and I raised an eyebrow. I looked at her and she was blushing. She shook her head and grabbed my wrist which made me let out a gasp. She dragged me somewhere, away from Kou and Nagisa. I looked at them for a moment and they were making weird kissing faces and they were laughing.

"Can I drink from your bottle? Please Mako-chan~" my eyes widened at her request. I-isn't that a type of i-indirect kiss? I blushed deeply at my thoughts, though I nodded slowly and with shaky hands I gave her the bottle. She took it and our fingers brushed, sending jolts down my spine. "Thank you Mako-chan" she smiled at me. She brought the end of the bottle to her lips and she started drinking. I blushed even more when weird thoughts passed my mind. Mai removed the bottle from her lips with a sigh and she handed it over to me and since I was lost in my thoughts, I nodded my head. I turned around quickly , attempting to walk away but Mai grabbed my hand. I looked at her panicked. I think I will explore from all this heat on my face. She giggled and she intertwined our fingers. I don't think that only my head will explore. My heart will jump out from my chest!. We started walking towards Nagisa and Kou and once we showed up, Kou let out squeal and Nagisa made an evil face again. I looked at Mai and she let out a gasp, releasing my hand. All the time I wished she will hold my hand when we will be alone not with people, especially when one of these people is Nagisa!

"Let's go" Nagisa winked at me and I turned around walking away from them. I could hear him laughing loudly behind me. I have to do something with Mai and I have to do it quick.

_**Mai's POV**_

"Did you kissed him!?" Kou grabbed my hand and started jumping up and down. I shook my head and she frowned. "But he was blushing like crazy?!" she pointed at Makoto. I followed her finger and I let out a sigh.

"I would be blushing too if I had kissed him" Kou let out a sigh and let go of my hands. I looked at the house in front of us and it was the first time I have felt such a relief, reaching Haru's house. "We are here Kou-chan." I smiled at her. Kou nodded and we walked from the back door to ender his house.

"Mako-chan and I will go get Haru. You stay here, ne?" Nagisa smiled at us and rushed up stairs with Makoto.

"This way Kou-chan" I opened the door to her, letting her pass to the living room. She let her bag fall on the floor and she looked around the house.

"It's pretty tidy for a teenager" she commented as she sat down next to the small table. I chuckled at her reaction and I sat down next to her.

"Haru is always acting like an adult, being mature and serious. But when it comes to water, he is acting like a 5 years old" we both laughed once I finished my sentence. "Do you want tea?" I already started wearing Haru's apron, not waiting for her answer.

"Yes please" she said to me with a soft voice.

"Haru-chan~ I am so happy!" Nagisa's happy voice made me stop my actions and I removed the apron. I walked towards them with a smile on my face. Haru probably accepted because Nagisa is too happy.

"Haru actually agreed" Makoto said to me with a surprised expression. I titled my head to the side, confused by his expression.

"Why you are so surprised?" I asked him. He looked at Haru and then at me.

"Haru has stopped swimming combatively so I thought he won't agree" he answered my question with a smile. I nodded and I motioned him to go to the living room, where Haru and the others are now. Once we slide the door to open, my eyes fell on Kou. Her ears were red and she had covered her eyes. I let Makoto get inside and I walked towards Kou, kneeling down next to her.

"Kou-chan? What's wrong?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. She let out a gasp and she shook her head, lowering her head even more. I leaned closer to her face and I could felt all the heat coming from it. She shook her head once more and she spared her fingers a little just to see me.

"I-I have to stay calm. Girls my age shouldn't fantasize about naked boys" she closed that space between her fingers and she shook her head again. I let out a chuckle and I patted her head.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it when you will be around us" I smiled at her, even though she can't see me. She let out a gasp and she slowly removed her hands from her eyes and she looked at me, with her eyes almost closed.

"W-what do you mean?" I smirked evilly for a second but then I made a fake use grin.

"You'll see~" I said to her with a happy tone. She gulped down and she titled her head to the side, to glace at the boys but she turned to face me after a millisecond. I let out a sigh and I stand up, moving to see next to Makoto. She grabbed my leg and I would fall down, if Makoto hadn't held me by my waist.

"Are you okay, Mai?" he smiled softly at me and I blushed, both at his pretty smile and at the position we are. I nodded slowly and he let go of me sitting on the floor.

"Kou-chan, let go of my leg " I yelled at her. I looked at her angrily but she is holding my leg. She is looking at Haru, who is wiping away the water from his body, and she had her hand on top of her mouth and she looked very happy. Like, really happy. I heard her murmuring something about 'what amazing triceps'. I raised an eyebrow at her expression and I turned to look at Haru. He is not that built comparing to Makoto. W-what am I thinking?! I blushed madly at my weird thoughts, but, whether I want to accept it or not, I can't remove Makoto's naked torso from my memory. It has stuck there since the moment I saw him. I blushed even and I looked away, trying to hide my tomato-like face.

"Haru-chan, this is Rin-chan's younger sister" Nagisa pointed at Kou and she slowly nodded with a small smile. Haru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Matsuoka…." Oh, no. If Haru will call her 'Gou' she will get really angry. And you don't want to see Kou angry. She is like the female version of Rin. No wonder they are siblings. Haru's eyes went back to their normal shape and his features soften. "Kou" Haru finally said and I let out a sigh of relief. I heard Kou let out a happy giggle and she titled her head to the side with a grin from ear to ear. Haru closed his eyes as he wore his apron, walking towards the kitchen. Nagisa and I run towards him, offering our help.

"I am sorry for my brother said the other day" Kou's soft voice sounded from the other room. Haru shook his head, even though she can't see him.

"Don't worry about it" he replied with his harsh voice. Kou must be surprised with the tone of his voice but this is how it is. Haru's voice is sharp and sometimes cold, even when he is trying to be soft. It's his nature.

"I have some squid to eat together with tea" Makoto sounded and I turned around once he voice ringed in my ears. Nagisa hugged my arm and nuzzled his head on Haru's shoulder.

"Chocolate would be much better" he whined. Haru and I let out a sigh and we both shook our head at the same time. Suddenly, Haru's eyes widened.

"We will compromise and have mackerel" I let out a groan at his response. Nagisa let out a chuckle as he grabbed the plate with the cups of tea. He moved to where Makoto and Kou are and I followed him. He kneeled between them and handled a cup of tea to all of us, leaving one for Haru to drink when he would finish with his cooking. We started chatting until my eyes fell on a picture. I stared at it for while, smiling sadly.

"Mai?" Makoto called me and I looked at him. I shook my head as I picked up the picture, placing it in the center of the circle we had made to talk. Kou eyes widened and she brushed her fingers at his little brother on the photo, smiling sadly as she did.

"You look so happy. Everyone is smiling, even my brother" she looked at us with a sad expression. I looked down at the photo and I was such as sad looking at the Rin I used to know. He used to be happy all the time, cheerful and he wouldn't stop teasing me even for a second. A person that everyone wants to have around with them. But now he the complete opposite of all these things and it makes me very sad.

"But, Haru-chan is always smiling on the inside" Nagisa suddenly commented trying to light up the atmosphere with his cheerfulness. Kou let out a giggle.

"You make him sound like a bad person" we all laughed at that. I stood up and walked away from the group, walking towards Haru. Once I reached him, he turned his head to look at me for a second and then he went back to his cooking. Looking at the color of the fish, it's almost ready.

"Is this the first time Rin is back from Japan?" Makoto asked her softly and I can imagine his warm smile on his face. I lowered my head, hiding the slight blush on my face.

"No. Rin cames back every year for New Year's" Kou answered him and both Makoto and Nagisa and Haru as well, let out a gasp.

"He never told us?!" Nagisa shouted with a sad tone in his voice. I started crying, feeling sad that Rin has changed this much. Suddenly I felt Haru twitch beside me and I lifted my head to look at him, wiping away my tears. He shook his shoulders as he removed the fish from the grill. Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing and I ran towards my bag to get it.

"H-hello?" I asked softly to the other person trying to maintain my shelf.

"Chiharu Mai, I haven't seen you since the day we return. You better come home right now" it's my mom and she sounds really angry. I let out a sigh and I nodded my head.

"I am on my way. Can you please warm some water? I want to take a bath as soon as I get home." I asked her as I wore my shoes.

"Okay"

"I'm at Haru's. I will be there in a minute. Bye"

"Bye" and with that we ended our conversation.

"Mai-chan where are you going?" Nagisa jumped from behind me, causing me to scream in surprise. I started panting as I placed a hand on top of my racing heart.

"D-don't scare me like that, Nagisa!" I shouted at him as I wore my school jacket. I let out a sigh and looked at Makoto who is now standing next to Nagisa. "I have to go home. I can't stay. My mom is very angry" I let out a nervous laugh. Makoto let out a chuckle, causing me to look at him. He kneeled down next to me and he wore his shoes.

"I will walk you home" he said with his soft voice and his soft smile. I slowly nodded as we both stood up.

"I'll come-" Nagisa was cut off by Kou covering his mouth with her hand. Me and Makoto looked at each other, confused and then back to Kou. Nagisa pushed Kou's arm away from him and he took a few steps towards us. "Gou-chan , what are you doing?!" Nagisa hide behind Makoto and I looked at him and frowned at his childish behavior. Nagisa suddenly gasped and he moved away from us. He said something to Kou that we couldn't hear due to his low voice and Kou nodded. "Y-you should go now. We will wait for you, Mako-chan" I raised an eyebrow at his actions. I shook my head and opened the door to exit the house.

"See you tomorrow" I waved at them with a smile on my face and they waved back. Makoto let me walk out first as he closed the door slowly.

"Let's go" Makoto looked at me as he passed me, walking towards my house, two block away from here. I nodded and run to catch him. "Why you were crying?" the sudden change of his tone made look at him surprised. Both at his voice and that he saw me crying. "When we were talking about Rin?" he looked at me and I got more surprised at his serious expression. I stopped walking but he kept walking until he stopped a few meters away.

"I am very disappointed with Rin." I lowered my head, trying to keep the tears from falling but with no effort. The first tear is already running down my cheek. Makoto's shoes appeared as I kept my gaze still at the ground. He cupped my cheek and I lifted my head to look at him. He still had that smile on his face but now it was more of a sad smile. He wiped away some tears with his thump and he pulled me into his arms, hugging my tightly.

"We all are, Mai. That's we are trying our best to bring him back the way he was." He started petting my head and I closed my eyes welcoming the warmness of his body.

"H-he's a different person. It's not the Rin that loved his friends" I said with a shaky voice, the tears not coming to an end. I slowly wrapped my arms around his body too. Once my arms were wrapping his tall figure, his hug got tighter at a point I let out a gasp of slight pain.

"He will be that Rin again." He said, even though his voice was kind of muffles since he had buried his face on my hair. I nodded against his chest and we stayed like that for a little while.

"Thank you , Makoto. I leave the rest to you" I hugged him tighter. He let out a chuckle and I let out one too

"Leave it to me" he looked moved a few steps back to look at me. His smile got even softer. "Leave to us, actually" he let out chuckle. I nodded and once more, we started walking towards my house. 'Thank you , Makoto'

* * *

Here is another chapter. At the end I was like "should they kiss? But it's only the 8th chapter so it's too early. But Makoto has feeling for her for more than four years." And then I started hitting my head against the keyboard. Tell me; do you want to kiss yet or not? Thank you for your reviews, those who favourited and followed this story. It means a lot and motivates me to continue this story. Until next time! Take care! 3


End file.
